The Carmine Lasky Saga
by GoodGuyFanFiction
Summary: Carmine (that dude whos not brendan from Pokemon Ruby) is beginning his journey threw the Hoenn Region. Hes accompanied by his new friend may and afew others along the way. ya'll know where this is going. Sexual acts in chapter 7.
1. A Note From Me

I suppose this story could use so explaining so...

this is a compilation of chapters i wrote through middle school and high school. i just posted these here for archiving. on top of that me and my friends make videos of us reading these stories on my Youtube channel Wooper Squad. so just be aware everyone criticism is valid and we are very aware of how poorly written this is lol

Update. Post Chapter 8: So we ran out, we read every single prewritten chapter over on the channel. thats it right? Well... let me ask you this what is the difference between Sincerity and Parody? Starting at Chapter 9 all Pieces are being written in the current. were going to try to seriously write chapter 9. after that who knows, we might meme it we might stop and move on to other peoples stories who knows! for a full playlist of this story head over to playlist?list=PLxP-5Ut1-tr3uLg32ctnuxvtvvMiH-JM4


	2. Chapter 1 Enter Carmine Lasky

Chapter 1: Enter Carmine Lasky

Was it the rain? No; the cluter? Or the fact my Father decided there wasn't enough room in the four passanger car to fit me in. Moving to a new town for most kids is a night mare; But not for me, the night mare for me was my old town, Golden rod. I used to attend Poketrainer acadmy there, intill my father became gym leader of the Peatlburg gym. And unfartunally the nearest academy is 3 towns out of my new one. I was bullied all therwout my child hood mostly due to my odd hair. At its sides it was black, but above my eyebrows there were I wondered if I was once adopted. My father told me I would never amount to anything after we left for little root and that he wouldn't enroll me in to the academy in Hoenh.

Devastating thing a kid could here "you've failed trainer academy six times! You're a failure Carmine! A failure and your never be any better than that!" I've never forgive him for it, and I never will. Suddenly the van stopped hurtling boxes everywhere. The back door of the moving van slid up and the Dim light of the day slowly filled the area. The smell of rain was soothing compared to the musty stench of the boxes.

"Carmine, go ahead and step out, but be careful" my mom called. I stepped carefully out of the van to the wet outdoors. "The rain supposed to clear up soon. Lets go inside sweetie."

"Alright mom" I replied.

We stepped inside to find my fathers vigroth unloading the boxes on the floor. " Wheres Norman?" I asked in a diserend tone.

"your father isn't hear, le left for work all ready. Sorry your father made you ride in the moving van."

"It's okay it wasn't your fault."

"Hun, I got you some stuff"

"Really mom? What"

"Go see its in your room."

I ran passed the kitchen to the upstairs in to my room to find a new orange trainers shirt and black shorts. I undressed and switched cloths, I then discovered in emerald green head band from the pokemon league in hoenh. I walked over to my roughly handled desk and tighted it up. I came across a strange insignia I wasn't familiar with it looked to be an m in the shape of a volcano. "werid… I don't rember this" I picked It up and put it in my back pack.

I proceeded down stairs to find my mom organizing her bookself.

"Need help?" I asked.

"No" She replied softly. "you might want to go over to meet our new negbiors I hear they have a kid about your age"

"Alright, see yea mom" I grabbed my back pack and went out the door by then the rain had cleared up. After looking around I had realized there where only three houses mine, the nejboirs, and the lab building, assuming that they didn't live in a lab I had to head to the house on my left. I knocked on the door, after awhile a women in her about thirtys answered the door.

"Can I help you?" She asked with a grin.

"Um… hi I just moved in next door and… ah mom said to go say hi or something…"

"Oh, hi nice to meet you im Kayla Birch please come in." She lead me inside where I noticed the layout of the house was uncortable simler

a small boy with black hair and thick glasses came up to me. "Hey! That's an official league head band! Are you a trainer!" He asked with excitement.

"Ah… not yet"

"Hey max, mind your self, sorry this is my son max" Kayla apologiticlly replied.

"It's fine mrs birch"

"My daguter is probly up in her room if you wana meet her."

"Ah… Alright…" So I headed upstairs trying to keep my mind out of the guhter. I walked into her room to find no one present. Howeverm I noticed a gleaming red and white pokeball lying on the floor with minimal hesitation I picked it up and played with it, striking heroic poses and mubling nonsense to my self. "Here he comes the man himself the legendary Carmine Emadon! And the crowd goes wild aaahhhhh!"

"What the hell are you doing?" An unknown female voice asked.

"ahhhhh…." I turned around to see a young Brunet girl with an orange Dress, tight short shorts and a emrald green pokemon league bandana.

"Well, what are you doing?"

"Ahh… Sorry im the new negboir Carmine." I answed as I placed the pokeball on the table embarssed. "your mom told me to come up here"

She gave me a sturn look then suddlenly burst out laughing "I know, I heard you come up stairs so I hide in the closet dude it took everything not to burst out laughing!" I breathed an ackward sigh of relif. "Im May Birch nice to meet you. So you a trainer?" She asked.

"No…" I sadly responded.

"Hey don't sweat it nethier am I…" She grinned a little.

"Wait, how old are you?" I asked.

"15 and a half ish. You?"

"Sixteen… sad I know."

"Like I said no biggy. Trainer school?"

"Yep."

"Crap?! I forgot, sorry im not ditching you but I have to meet my dad in route 101 go ahead and come along later if you want!" By the time she had finished her sentence she was out the door. I followed her out but, went home to talk to mom before heading out. I walked into the house, within the thirty minutes I was gone, mom and the bogoroth had finished moving in to the new home. Mom was sitting at the table texting her friend Jennifer as always.

"How'd it go?" Mom questioned.I told her about the family and what may had invited me to do. "hun going into route 101 without pokemon is very reckless."

"I'll be carful mom"

"okay but, take a medical kit in your bag just in case" She insested.

"Okay mom see yea love you!" and out the door I went. Route 101 was relatively easy to find considering it was the only Route in or out of little root. Forthiy minutes have passed since I last spoke to May. Upon entering route 101 every thing was calm no sounds other then the howeling cries of the wind.

"Hand it over fat man!" This low yell caught my attion I looked over the hill that stood before me to find both may and who I assumed was her dad; being harrasted by a man in what looked like a prisnor jumpsuit with a blue bandana, the bandana read 'Aqua' with what looked like a poorly drawn skull and crossbones. "hand over the research data!" He yelld in a raspe vocie. He then threw out the small gray dog pokemon called poocheyna. "Use bite on the girl!" the pokemon lashed out biting down on mays right arm as she went to gurad herself.

"Hey, leave them alone!" I shouted

"Boy theirs a bag on that hill with pokemon grab one and help please!"

I rushed to grab a pokeball labeled grass. I jumped down the hill and tossed the ball into the air. A bright sparking light burst from the ball onto the grass and a figure formed. The tree gecko pokemon treecko appeared. "Well looky here poocheyan we's got's our selves a hero" He chuckled condesdingly.

"Treecko knows pound and Absorb!" May's father shouted.

"Got it!" I responed.

"Poocheyana show the punk whos boss, use bite!" The assalent shouts.

"Treeclp counter with absorb!" As poocheyana came charging at treecko teeth bearing, treecko grabbed it as a green arua engulfed poocheyena. It then threw poochyena to the ground. Poochyena stood weakly.

"Don't you give up you loser use takle!" poochyena struck treecko with its soft body knocking it over.

"Its okay treecko hit back with a pound!" Treecko jumped off its back into the air stricking poocheyna in the snout with a critical hit knocking it unconcuios.

"damn, return!" The assulent ran off empty handed.

"May!" I yelled running over to aid her with treecko not far behind. "Hey I brought a med kit" She had a deep bite in her right arm. We did the best we could to treat it. Then her dad brought her to the hospital for better treatment. That same night I went to my mom to tell her about the hole ordeal that had occurred.

INSERT RANDOM BIOLOGY NOTES ABOUT CELLS AND ALSO A RANDOM UNFINISHED DRAWING

AND THEN A FEW OTHER RANDOM NOTES AND A TREECKO

The next day was relatively uneventful. I more or less spent time goffing off and playing halo and looking up videos. Then it dawned on me, I still had treecko. "Come on out," I commanded as the pokeball left my hand and into the air. It burst out of the ball and unto the floor. "So treecko… whats up? Oh right it cant talk. So what do you wanna do?" It jumped onto my desk and swiftly took my head band. "Hey! Put that down!" It then proceed to mock me and stick its tounge out. "Come here you little…" I jumped at it tring to grab it, but it jumped away and chuckled. "You wanna play keep away?" It nodded with a grin then, stuck its tounge out and ran off. After chasing him around the room for awhile my mom finally came upstairs to see what caused all the commotion.

"Carmine, whats going… oh" She stopped mid sentince. "Who is this?"

"This is my friend treecko." I said then quickly swiped my head band from treecko and put it on, he gabe me a glare.

"Is this the same treecko from yesterday?"

"Yea, Mr. Birch didn't ask for it back."

"You should call and see if he dose"

"Do I have to?"

"Yes." That was the end of the conversation she left the room immdeatly knowing I would talk her out of making me call. I picked up and dialed the numbers as instructed hoping that he wouldn't answer his phone.

"Hello?" Mr Birch answered as I cussed under my breath.

"Hey, its Carmine…"

"Not to interrupted Carmine but we'd like to have your family over for dinner tonight if that's okay."

"ah… Sure I don't mind."

"Alright, see you at 7" He hung up and I was left dumbfounded by what had happened.

"Well treecko… guess where going to dinner" I began walking out of the room with treecko over my right shoulder.

Later that night we sat at the table in the Birch household. "Thanks for the food guys." I said.

"Will your father be joining us?" Mrs Birch asked. I sad head down away from eye contact.

"My dad doesn't care much about what I do" May must have noticed her mother had struck a nerve and continued to another subject.

"So ah… Carmine, I cant thank you enough for saving me and my dad."

"Did they ever catch that guy?"

"No, but we filed a report with the police." Her father interrupted. "Now, carmine I see that treecko has taking a liking to you" he pointed at the sleeping treecko in my bag. "I think I'll let you keep it."

"Really?" I exclaimed and woke treecko up. "hey little bro" I said as I picked treecko up. "You wanna come with me on a journey?" His face suddenly lite up with excitement as he nodded in agreement.

"Do you want him registered as Bro?" A highly computerized voice Mr. Birch had been filling with something under the table for quite sometime but at the moment he was franticlly pushing buttons. "Sorry, well now you know about this." He said as he handed me a shiny new pokedex from acrossed the table.

Name installed. Pokedex treecko recignition Bro. Then a small jingle and with that the screen of the dex went dark.

"So Carmine, can I call you C?" May asked.

"Sure, don't see why not."

"So dad gabe me my own pokemon too."

"Really what is it?"

May pulled out shining red and white ball and pressed the button in the center. A flash of ferice light splashed onto the floor as a torchick apperred. The small orange and yellow pokemon let out a cry and jumped into mays lap.

"This is my partner torchic." She grinned at tochic and returned it to its pokeball. "So C, ah… I have something to ask you."

"what is it?"

"if you plan on going on a Journay… I want to go with you" The air was still in the room.

"May that's really inconsiderate of you you just met Carmine yesterday." Mr. Birch said in a sturn tone.

"I'm okay with it if you are Mr. Birch." I said.

"Are you sure you don't have to." May quickly said.

"It's fine, it'll be fun; I'm sure Bro won't put up an argument"

"Did you bother to ask me? May I don't want you to leave little root." Mr. Birch said.

"But Dad that's not fair!" May shouted as tears began to form in her eyes.

"May that's enough!" Her dad shouted back. "Go to your room!"

May picked up her pokeball and ran up s"tairs slaming the door to her room.

"I'm sorry about that." Mr. Birch said.

"It's fine, but its late so we should get going." Mom replied. We said our goodbyes thank them for the night.

I began to pack my things as I thought the night over. "You know Carmine your a good kid." My mom said with a tearful voice. "your going to gone for along time, so you plan on leaving tonight?"

"Yea, I wanna get a head start and camp out in route one."

"Well, you be careful and rember you can always come home."

About and hour later I was at the opening of route one ready to leave. Yet, something held me back as if a thick sting of silk was tied to my limbs. I turne around coming to the back of the birch reidents. I picked up some rocks throwing them next to mays window after the first two where thrown she answers the window.

"You come to sing to me Romeo?" She sarcastically said.

"You wish." I smiled at her. The pale light of the moon barely aloomanated us. I waited to leave at night not to get a head start but to take her with me. "You up to anything?"

"I just started unpacking."

"Well, why would you do that?"

"I can't leave tomorrow."

"You still wanna go?"

"Duh, but my parents wont let me."

"Are your parents asleep?"

"Haha pedophile alert!" she said as she began to laugh uncontrollably.

"Shh… we should probably keep it down."

May stopped laughing. "Yea we wouldn't want to wake them up."

"May do you want to come with me?"

"What? Ah… sure, I mean yea of course! Hey, just let me get my things."

After a few minutes had pasted she returned with her things.

"How am I supposed to get out?" May questioned my planning.

"Just jump, I'll catch you."

"Alright but, if you touch my ass I'll kill you."

"will you just jump?" I easily grew impatient because we couldn't afford to get caught.

"Don't rush me!" May sat on the windowceil of her room legs dangling fourteen ft above the ground. "I-I don't want to do this." She studdered.

"Trust me." I calmly said. She took a deep breath and pushed herself off plummeting down into my arms. I sat her down on the ground as gentle as I could.

"We have to hurry we can camp out at the northern end of Route 101." As I finished my sentence the lights in mays room came on. "Run!" As we ran toward route 101 entrance I looked back to see Mr. Birch sticking his head out the looking opposite of our position. As we came to the hill where the assault occurred the previous day may tripped, fell and rolled down the hill.

"May!" I shouted as I slide down the hill. "May are you alright?"

"No, I think my ankle is twisted."

"Can you walk?"

"No, I don't think so." As she tried to stand.

"I'll carry you, here." I motioned for her to get on to my back as I turned around and knelled. She slowly worked her way onto my back as I began to walk off. After a good half hour of walking we came to our camping site. I sat her down on a stump then began to unpack a sleeping bag.

"Whyd you do this?" May asked.

"what do you mean?"

"Why bring me alone if you barly know me."

"because I know what your going threw. Even without trainer school a trainer can start with a proffessers promision. My father wouldn't let me get promision from elm."

"Well… Thanks… I really appriate what you did for me."

I looked up and smiled at her. The figded fall air gusted parted the trees and out into the unknown. I got out mays sleeping bag and set it down for her, I then carried her to her bag. We said our goodnights as I went to sleep, unaware of the adventure about to unfold.

Chapter 2: Escape


	3. Chapter 2 Escape

Chapter 2

I woke up to a loud shriek followed by a cry for help. I Lazliy up with eyes half shut to see a harmles wurmple on May's sleeping bag.

"Ca-Ca-Carmine!" May yelled struggling to get out of her bag with her injured ankle.

"May" I said as I knelt and placed my hand on her shoulder. May that's just a little wurmple he can't hurt you" I turn my attention towards the Wurmple. " right little guy?" He wriggled his arms around in joy as I picked him up.

"That things gross" Maye said with a look of grimis on her face.

"What's wrong" I placed the warm pool directly in front of her face "he's adorable!" Wurmple drooled a little bit.

"Eww..." May looked as if she was about to cry. I carried the wurmple over to a nearby tree and allowed him to latch onto it and wander off.

"Is your ankle any better?" I asked.

"Kinda" she replied. " I hurts but I am sure I can walk now." We rolled up our sleeping bags and we're ready to move again.

" so where are we headed?" May asked.

"Rustbo" I replied.

" what?, but Rustbo is almost 3 towns away not counting routes and the forest?!" She out raged.

" we don't have a choice, if we do You get caught and y'all go home"

" but if we don't train will fall behind!" She argued.

"And if we stop to train we won't get anywhere because they'll catch up to us and take you away!"

" Who the hell said you had to take care of me!"

"Well...um " I didn't know what to say other than I just wanted a friend.

"Just leave me alone I'll take care of myself" she grabbed her things and started walking away.

"I'm sorry..." she keep walking away turned for a second and look back, Half heartedly wave and bye. I picked up my bag and slung it on my back and throughout bro. Bro shock his head as if he was to get water off of his body, stretched out and yawned.

" sorry, bro but would you mind walking with me." He jumped onto my shoulder and got comfortable. " so pro guess were on our own." Bro gave a reassuring smile and nod it as if to tell me we'll be fine. after traveling for sometime we reach the town of oldale." Well this isn't too exciting" looking around realizing this wasn't too different from Little Root.

" hey!" I turned to see who had yelled, a girl with short brown hair and thick glasses was pointing at me.

"Um...Hi?" I said nervously.

" don't you "um" me, you're a Pokémon Ahtrainer right?!"

" um... yes?"

"I challenge you to a battle!""

"Ah... Okay"

The odd girl jump back and threw out a zigzagoon. The zigzagoon snarled at bro then zigzagged back to its Trainor.

"ready to do this bro?"

Bro proceeded to leap off of my shoulder onto the ground on his hind legs.

"Zigzagoon use headbutt!" The girl shouted the zigzagoon slammed into a bra with it had knocking him down.

"Bro, get up and use absorb!"

Bro pushed himself up with his tail grabbing zigzag given and striking a hit.

"Zigzagoon hit back with tackle!" Zigzagoon charged at bro.

" bro! Use pound and throw it back" bro clotheslined zigzagoon smacking it back to its trainer with his tail. Zigzagoon Le passed out at its trainers feet.

" this is an over , jerk" The brown haired girl said as she returned her Pokémon she then turned and ran off to most likely a center.

" well, nice job bro" bro jumped back to my side ready to leave again. " wonder where May ran off too..." bro looked at me with his right round raised as if to say give me a 'are you serious' look. " what? I am worried. What if she gets caught." Bro didn't seem concerned with Mays well-being. However, I was deeply concerned.

I had no idea why I cared so much about this girl I just met. " bro we have to find her" bro gave a sigh "Bro we let her get caught, her journey well and before she even starts. But, where to look… she couldn't have gotten far. "

" are you looking for someone?" A voice said.

"Hello?" I called out looking around for its source.

" down here" it called I looked down to see a ralts staring at me with a grin.

"D-did you just talk!" I yelled I surprise.

" no, I'm speaking telepathically as of right now you're standing in the middle of town yelling at some poor little ralts" I looked around to see if anyone was staring at me, not a soul. " ha ha made you look" ralts chuckled.

" jerk…" I commented.

" hey, watch it I thought you needed help with something"

"Yeah I am looking for a girl named may "

"Hum… That way "she pointed at a tree.

"That's a tree "I said.

"I know dummy, behind that tree"

"May?" I called out, Maye came out of the spot ralts pointed out. She gave me a look, then glared at ralts.

" sell out" She said to ralts, it she giggled at may.

"Is this ralts yours? " I asked May.

" no, but it's been following me since I walked off, finally got rid of it but, found you "

"What were you doing over there anyway? "

She briefly looked left and right then pulled me into the trees as ralts scooted along wit us.

"This cop noticed me in a missing poster and tried to catch me "

I gave her a stern look.

" I know, I know you told me so"

"Does that mean you wanna come along again? " I asked her.

" yeah, sorry I got mad earlier it's just. I have these temperamental issues and… "

I cut her off.

" it's OK, I get it"

" so why had to rustbo?" May questioned.

"That's simple, the farther out you go the lower the chances of being recognized "

Ralts interrupted.

" apparently ralts has the same idea " I said after giving ralts a silent glare.

"Well, sounds good I guess " May said.

Ralts tugged on my pant leg to get my attention.

" I wish to come with you " ralts said.

"Well, all right then but, do you have a name?" I said.

"My name is Roku" She answered

"Well then, welcome to the team " I handed Roku a poke ball and she pressed the button, absorbing her into it.

"Why is it that easy?! " May exclaimed.

"What do you mean? "

"I mean I just lost 10 polka balls trying to catch my new skitty and that ralts just asked "

"Skitty can't talk " I said.

"Oh" she realized my point "well, still "

"We should really get moving" I suggested.

"Right, ah we kind a need supplies " May said with a sigh.

" all right stay here and I'll head into town. "

After a good half hour of walking around I arrived at the poke Mart. I only got some essentials such as super potions, and adults, paralysis heal, some berries etc. as I checked out to my horror the local news came on with me and may his face plastered on the screen reading "run aways. " The newscaster made up the story of us being "on "a modern-day Romeo and Juliet! "Two teenage lovers ran away from Little Root on their way to sinnoh. If you have any idea of their whereabouts please call the number below" The cashier turned to the monitor. " hey you look a lot like him " the cashier suspiciously modern. I had to think of a way out fast.

" well, that's my brother "

" oh, really what's your name? " The cashier stared me down like a serviper.

" Tom, Tom Lasky" I said mentallypunching myself.

"Huh, well I hope you find your brother _Tom_ "

"Yeah, ah me too" I quickly grabbed my things rushing casually out the door. I came back to the woods to find me placing bows in her skittys ears.

" so apparently they're after me too"

"What?! Why?!" May asked.

" apparently we are runaway lovers..."

"Are you serious!" She exclaimed

" yeah embarrassing right? " May blushed

" come on let's get going!" Maye said as she returned skitty to its ball.

"Which way? "She asked

"Northwest we want to avoid petalburg at all cost. "

" why is that? "

"My father is the gym later there. "


	4. Chapter 3 Enter May Birch

Chapter 3 enter May birch

"I couldn't figure him out " I thought to myself wow I tried to get comfortable in my sleeping bag " why does he care? Is it he feels for my situation? Or maybe he's crushing on me ". Either way I couldn't help but feel grateful for meeting Carmine. It's roughly Ben six-ish days since we left oldale and as far as I can tell we are a few miles out of rustbo. Carmine things will be safe as long as we are far out as Rustbo. "The guy strikes me as odd from his personality to his white hair, but, even when he weirds me out he still the other day when we ate dinner by the lake he had to use three spoons for his dinner. Who does that anyways? Anyway I think I'll stick around " I thought. I turned to look at him I had planned on asking him what his goals were but, he was wiped out snoring loudly. The moonlight shining down on us like a spot like illuminating the clearing in the petalburg was we had laid in. My ches begin to feel cool as The cold sensation of rain began to spread to the rest of my body. This was something I had grown accustomed to, since I was young I've had strains birthmark on my right breast. My father had told me it was the mark of the sea. The sensation always occurred a day before a rain or storm and caused the mark to blow a dim blue. I knew this wasn't normal and as far as I know I am the only human with it. My father had told me not to share that I had it and if ever discovered to lie and say that it was a tattoo. I've always felt suspicious about it, like my father and who more about it than he originally led me to believe in. " maybe I'll tell Carmine it though " but I won't show. I started laughing, it didn't take much to put me in a laughing fit.

"What's so funny?" Carmine lazily turned toward me with a sleepy look in his eyes. I quickly covered my chest to conceal the dim glow.

" it's nothing, sorry C" his disgruntled smirk quickly change to a smile.

"All right, I'm going back to bed "

"Good night C"

"Night " and with that I tried to get some sleep.

The next morning we ran underneath the trees of the peatlburg woods searching for cover somewhere as the thunder rolled on. " there! "Carmine shouted pointing at what looked like a grotto.

"Are you sure? "I shouted back.

"We don't exactly have a five-star hotel anywhere "Carmine ran into the grotto with me not far behind. "I hate getting wet " Carmine said as he struck out his hair then smooth it back to its original form.

"I like it, I feel more comfortable and it " I responded. Carmine laughed a little "perv" I muttered with a smile.

"So now what " Carmine asked.

"Why don't we explore a little? "

"It's way too dim in here! " he complained.

Suddenly Roku burst from Carmine's backpack onto the Mossy ground.

" Flash" it shouted and two small orbs of light came from Roku's hands slowly making their way to our heads and slowly levitated above our heads "all better! "Roku looked up and smiled.

"Thanks Roku "Carmine returned her to its ball.

"So shall we continue? "I smirked, I was lucky Roku used flash, normally the morning after I have a reaction the dim blue light would fade to a dark black. But for some unknown reason it was shining brightly through my shirt in this Grotto.

"Hey? Are you OK? "Carmine was waving his hand in front of my face.

"Sorry, I was dozing off. "

"Come on, let's look around ".

After a good distance of walking we didn't find anything.

"This sucks "Carmine side as he stretched his arms out. Without warning/wore off and we were in pitch black darkness. "Wow may, I think I found something! "

"What is it? "I squinted my eyes trying to see him. To my horror car mind had his hand gripping my right breast!

"It's some kind of squishy glowy thing "

"Roku, flash" I said quietly. Roku came out and let out a flash and return to its ball again. Carmine looked up realizing he had a firm Grasp on my right boob. I could feel the heat in my blush red face and proceeded to punch him in the face.

"Ow..." carmine lay on the ground with his hand over his cheek.

"I'd like it if you just, keep your damn hands to yourself! " I was furious.

"Why the hell was it glowing! " He shouted back.

"Oh, ah..." I felt no reason to lie to him. So I told him the truth his reaction was normal, then again I never told anyone so I didn't know what a normal reaction was.

"May no human, as far as I know, how is a glowing mark "

"You think I'm a freak… "I felt some tears building up.

"No, just seems odd, did you always have this? " my tears cleared up, I have some high emotional tendencies at times.

"As far as I know, yeah" Carmine could tell by the expression on my face I was still upset. He walked up to me and gave me a hug and apologized stepped back.

"You not want to talk about it " he said with his hand on my shoulder.

I started getting nervous.

", the truth is I don't know a lot… When it glows like this I have the sensation of rain and cool air come over me sfor some reason this grotto has intensified it. "

"Really?, Maybe we should keep going " Carmine said taking his hand of me and walking off. I followed suit after he turned around and noticed I hadn't moved a muscle. Soon we came across the most mystical thing I've ever seen in my life in underground lake. The water was clear to the bottom and still as though a glass she had been placed over it. In the center of the lake was a small island with a large red wood trees shooting up toward the large crystals that illuminated the lake.

"It's beautiful "Carmine siad with a look of astonishment. I stood in amazement with him . Until I realized; I've been here before.

"I know this place. "I said softly.

"What hell? "Carmine seemed confused.

"When I was little I was here "Carmines sense of exploration took over. "I I don't, carmine watch out! "I threw myself at him pushing him out of the way of an incoming Cravanna. Three men appeared out of the lake entrance. They were from the same group of people that attacked us when me Met Carmine.

"Who the hell are you people! "Carmine shouted.

"Where team aqua; and where are gonna have to borrow your friend here, mightyeana go!" The man in the center pointed at me as the water Pokémon came charging. I scrambled for churros poke ball (my torchic). "Go churro hit Mightyena with an ember!" . Fire burst from the torchics beak striking the mightyena causing it to crash.

"Go bro! "I turned around to see Carmine throwing out his Treecko.

"Mightyeana use bite!" It grabbed churro with its jaws pushing down on its head. Churro struggled to escape it's Jaws with no success.

Bro ran at mightyeanna stroking it on the head knocking it out and releasing churro from Its jaws. "Thanks, C! " he nodded back at me suddenly Treecko grrew white as white enveloped it, it was evolving. Where in the lake dispersed bro had involved into a grovyle.

"Wow! Ah bro try this Use bullet seed!" airstream of seeds struck team aqua. "Dammit return let's move out!" Team aqua cowardly dashed back out of the grotto. "Why were they after you? "Carmine asked.

"No, clue "I replied

"They must have saw us and followed us in ".

"Maybe it was the mark "I thought to myself.

"Damn, that was stressful "Carmine said as he stretched out his arms

"let's go swimming "I suggested.

"That water is got to be freezing! "

"I wasn't asking for permission Carmine, mind turning around for a while. " Carmine turned around as I undressed and put on my swimsuit. "No peeking pervert " I giggled jumped into the chili water splashing Carmine.

"Son of a bitch that's cold!" Carmine exclaimed

"Quit complaining and get in "

"All right fine "

He took off his bag and shirt and was about to pull his pants down.

"Ew, dude" I quickly turned around and before I knew at Carmine jumped in front of me and scared the hell out of me.

" what?, I have my trunks on "he laughed.

" i'll race you to the island " I said

"All right "he replied.

I then dove under and took off unlike others I had no need for air went swimming I simply breathed in like normal. I've also been a very effective swimmer all my life. After diving I approved the use by reaching the island and 35 seconds. After reaching the island I sat on the beach waiting for Carmine. After a good half hour I saw Carmine out in the distance. "I forgot he's not like me "I thought to myself. I waited a little longer but then I lost sight of him again. Certainly a hand shoot up, he was drowning. I quickly jumped in after him. I arrived at where I last saw him the idiot tried to bring our stuff. So I grabbed him and our bags bring both to the shore. "C! Carmine! Wake up! " I shook him around trying to revive him. "Shit Carmine, ah" I knew what I had to do, but I tried everything else first. I smacked him around; pushed on his chest, kicked him but nothing worked. "Dammit "I leaned in and perform CPR after a few minutes he woke up and coughed up water and struggled for air.

"Holy shit, oh thank archaeus I thought you were Dead!"

"What-the-hell!" C tried to talk but struggled quite a bit. "You started drowning so, I had to do some CPR!"

" you mean you mouth raped me! "Carmine exclaimed.

"What? I saved your life!" I was trying to keep it cool.

"You probably slipped your tongue in there didn't you?" Carmine gave me a look of suspicion.

"What no! " I started getting a little frustrated but, then his expression changed to a smile.

"I'm kidding, by the way, thanks for the assist "I smiled and laid back down on the sandy beach.

"You owe me one, you know that" we exchange smiles and then laid back and stared up at the strange crystals which felt the cave.

"We should had more inland" Carmine said in a tone that conveyedthat he didn't want to.

"Why is that?" I honestly didn't want to either.

"Because if these aqua guys come back we're screwed they'll see us right away!" Carmine stood up and grab his things.

" you don't have to you know "

He stood up up and look down at me smiling.

"I owe you remember? "

"Fine… "I sighed picking up my things slowly walking toward him I hate leaving the waters edge. I am more comfortable in or near the water as to why is unknown. My best guess is another trait given to me by the mark. We started to make her way deeper into the forest that line to the beach eventually we reached an outcropping. But then I began to think this whole situation is strange and it's very odd that he's just going along with it. Why would someone do that?

" May, wake up we're still walking" carmine said.

"Sorry I was thinking "whenever I think about something apparently I stop moving and most times I have no idea I stopped. We continue our March in land until we come across a statue statue looked like a parted see you with some kind of Pokémon holding a glowing orb in its mouth.

"What the hell is that? "Carmine said and stared puzzlingly at it

"We should take it!" I said excitedly

"Why? It looks like an idol of some kind " I walked up to it and touch the stone. "I am taking it " I said

"You're going to piss someone off !"

"Whatever C, yolo"

"What?" Carmine looked puzzled.

" you only live once Carmine, keep up. "

I reached up to the auto place in both hands on the orbit. Suddenly I felt a shock course through me. I fell to my knees the dim light in my chest to burst with a real neon brightness. I looked at my hands the mark of the sea on the backs of my hands. I feel back screaming in pain then I blacked out.


	5. Chapter 4 Possession

Chapter 4: posstion

I awoke to an unbelievable grip of pain throughout my body. A sharp pain was in the back of my head like I had been hit. I then noticed that I was being restrained with Roku is confusion. Carmine was sitting by a nearby tree tending to some kind of wound that bro must've taken but by what?

" she's awake and Carmine " Roku relayed to him. Carmine placed a towel across brothers head and walked up to me.

"What happened, why is this happening ?"I struggled around trying to get out.

"Your restraint because you went insane. " he gave me a look of deep distrust.

"I don't remember "I couldn't understand what what is happening to me or for that matter why.

" you grabbed that word and your body let up like a Christmas tree. Then you turned on us and lashed out at everything. You hurt bro pretty bad, I had to use my last super potion to fix them up."

"I'm sorry I I didn't mean to "held my head down ashamed of something I have no recollection of but, after looking around at the downed trees and bro's injuries that what he said was true.

"Roku, let her down " Roku looked down as the restraints that had been suspending me in the air grew tighter. "Roku! I said put her down now " carmine commanded. The tiny green and white Pokémon let me down abruptly but only after a percing glare. Roku proceeded to walk over to Bro to continue attending to him. I looked down and afraid to face Carmine.

"It isn't your fault you know, something in that or because this . " Carmine said cautiously extending a hand to me. I stood up only for the gripping pain to knock me back down.

""C; what am I, why are you aqua after me, why do I have this Mark? "I began an emotional breakdown crying my eyes out and laying on the ground Carmine pick me up off the ground wiping my tears off my face.

"May, I don't know why this is happening to you but, I promise I'll help you figure this out in anyway possible. "Overcome by tears I reached up and hugged him as hard as I could.

"Thank you "I said to him with my face buried in his chest. Without warning, bro smashed into me knocking me away from Carmine. Bro took a fighting stance, I can only assume bro was trying to defend his trainer.

"Bro, return! "C returned row to his pokeball.

"May are you all right.? "Carmine came to me lifting me to my feet.

"Yeah I'll be fine, except this pain in my head ".

"Pain? Let me check it out " He went around to investigate "it doesn't look cut up but you have two small bumps on your head "you're probably ran into something you want me to bandage you up anyway? "

"Yeah sure "as he began to treat me I started contemplating the situation. After making contact with the orb some presents over took me. Was it a poltergeist?, a demon or maybe even a Pokémon?

"There all done " carmines said smiling as he put his first aid kit away. I set up placing myself next to what remained of the statue. Some of the statue had been eroded by something or over other overtime as the carving had been rounded and doubled. It still had a rough sandpaper like surface when I sat on it, which didn't exactly feel relaxing on bare skin. Carmine grabbed his bag sitting on the stairs leading up to the pillar that was knocked over and shattered into pieces. He then took a spot next to me, although she was a little close to me I didn't say anything about it though.

"Carmine"i adressed him "have you got any idea of what happened "

"no not really, what about you "

"Maybe I was possessed by ghost? " he laughed at me.

"Are you joking right? Ghost are real that's like saying that there is a God!"

I gave him a shocked look of disbelief.

"You don't believe in God?!"

"No, never really cared about religion"

" how could you not care? Do you want to go to the distortion world! "

"There's no such thing I believe in the nine divines before I believe in archeism."

"Well I am a faithful servant of the Lord archaeus and I swear by the end of this I'll make you a believer"

"He fainted for your sins you now? "Carmine commented laughing his sterically; just frustrated me but I chose not to start a fight and calm down.

" well, what if I was a Pokémon? "I said, I was afraid of being criticized again.

"I've heard of mind control and a kid turning into a Pokémon but, that's just an urban legend "

"It could happen this world is strange, it could happen "

Carmine let out a loud Jan and stretched his arms out and placed his arms behind him. I breathed a sigh of relief.

"for a second there, I thought you were going to put your arm around me "

he smirked sitting back up.

"How do you know? "

He was oblivious being sarcastic, I think.

"You tried Carmine? "

"I'm getting there "

"You want to call it a night? " he nodded standing up bowing like some kind of Butler offering his hand to me. I giggled taking his hand I began to realize he was flirting with me. We stepped down from the statue deciding to lay down a few feet away from the idol. Laying in my sleeping bag I tried to get some sleep without success. Almost immediately Carmine fell asleep snoring loudly to the point where I thought he was faking it. Going back to my previous thought about Carmine's flirting. Carmine has always been friendly, I had noticed after pondering The idea that Carmine had been flirting with me since the day we met. I began questioning his original intent but then again carmine Lasky wasn't that kind of guy. Am I starting to like, like him? I felt stupid for thinking it and rolled over in my bag as if to move away from the area the thought had come from. I began to drift off into sleep contemplating all my previous events leading up to my present situation. Then sleep; or so I thought I felt I was dreaming but something was off. I had full control myself as if it was a lucid dream. I stood up in a round black room with a short table in the center of it. The table was round in resembling glass and texture. There were seats on all sides in the tabl except for one at the end of the table something compelled me to take a seat and so I did. A hazy read figure appeared at the second seat on the left directly across from me and at the seat at the end of the table a large green figure appeared to be standing on the chair. It's head turned to the red figure and then to me.

"It's-n—-one—-gie " It said to me.

" excuse me, what? "I replied.

The red figure turned to the green "kyo—-n't—et"

" I can't understand you!'' I shouted as the conversation quieted down and the room Spun a voice slowly came from somewhere. I couldn't make out the voice Intel.

"Hey May?, Wake up I've got a surprise for you'' I slowly open my eyes briefly stretching then took my time sitting up.

" what's the surprise "I said followed by a brief Yawn.

" I made you breakfast " Carmine had set up a table, a griddle and a small jug of water. His kitchen area was a mess with grease stains towels slung over the sides. "I made, bacon and eggs, but if you don't like it I'll make you something else "

"No; that's fine, it smells great! "

I got up and reached into my bag to release churro and Coco. churro and Coco burst from their balls onto the floor. Churro was smiling and jumping up-and-down bursting with energy and Coco laying in a curl yawning in it's relaxed nature.

"You know Pokémon don't normally eat bacon and eggs right"

"I know, that's why I have this " Carmine recent his bag and pulling out a duffel bag filled with berries. Coco raised its head sniffing around a bit. It's face went from half asleep to fully energetic, she suddenly ran to Carmine side jumping up and down trying to reach the assorted fruits.

"Something tells me Coco like Berries"

Carmine said trying to keep her out of reach. Carmine place the food on the table and grabbed his polka balls from his waist tossing them into the air. Bro and Roku came out smiled at Carmine but then turned to give me the most hateful Glare I've ever seen.

" they must still not trust me "

"Pokémon trust is easily broken so, it'll take time mend. "Carmine assured me.

Carmines set food out for everyone and we sat down and ate breakfast together..

"Um,C?" I wasn't sure if I should talk to him about my dreams or keep it to myself.

"What's up? "Carmine replied. I sat quietly for a minute or two before answering

" I have this dream last night. I was odd to say the least. "

"Really what happened? " I explained the room and the strange muffled figures to my surprise he didn't laugh or freak out. He just sat there attentively.

"So did this just happened or didn't happen before? " he asked

"No first time ever"

"Strange it might have something to do with the missing red orb"

"It's gone?! " I was shocked as for why I was worried. I wasn't sure to be quite honest.

"Yeah after you fell the orb turned black and faded out to nothing"

"This whole thing is weird " I said

"Yeah but again stranger has happened before. "

"Guess you're right, ah!" I had bit down on an empty fork, I have been so busy talking I didn't notice I cleared my plate.

Later on in the day we had headed out from the top floor of the grotto. This place has been very event full to the point I almost didn't believe any of this happened. I looked back and pause for moment staring out into the black.

"May, are you all right?" Carmine asked.

"Yeah I'll be fine C, can I ask you something? "

"Yeah, shoot"

"Why do you care so much?"

"Ah-ah I just worry about you that's all"

"I know you do but why?"

"Well you see "he attempted not to make eye contact with me "I care a lot about you "

"So you like me? "His face turned as red as the top half of Pokeball.

"What?! – No, I mean yeah-ah kind of.."

"So you do or don't?" I was trying to trick myself into thinking I was just curious what the truth was I was interested in him. He had this appeal from his heart to his looks. I've started falling for him.

"Well, I was thinking maybe I like you "

"why are you, asking me? "

"What no reason, just wondering "

"Come on let's just hang out of here "he turned in begin to walk away.

"Wait! "I ran up to him and grabbed his hand " ah, I don't want to get lost. " smooth I think to myself. He looked away from me and kept walking out of the darkness and into the light.

"That getting lost thing, was pretty smooth except for a few feet away from the exit. " carmine looked at me smirking as if to torment me.

"Sorry " I looked down and let go of his hand. He quickly reach for my hand and slipped his fingers in between mine. I looked up in surprise.

"I didn't mean let go, I don't want to lose you in these woods"


	6. Chapter 5 Separate Ways

Chapter 5  
After a long nights rest carmine in May we're off to Rustboro. After having traveled a ways through the rest of the petalburg woods they finally reached lake rustbo. things seemed to have gone fine until they ran into hey stranger in a red costume. At first they tried ignoring this weird woman thinking that they were just some crazy homeless person standing in the middle of the road. But when they tried to pass them they stuck their arm out in front of them blocking their path.  
" hey kids I need to talk to you" The woman said.  
"Look um, ma'am we don't want any trouble " may said timidly.  
"There's no trouble unless you're looking for it. See here, I just saw some aqua nerds run out the forest. You have anything to do with that?" The woman put her hand on her hip and relaxed a little giving them both a very sassy look.  
" well if it did?" Carmine replied.  
"Well then we've got something to talk about. I'm looking for people to recruit and organization. My name is Maggie I'm from team magma."  
Carmine had never heard of either one of your strange groups them suddenly inserted themselves into his life. He didn't know what to make of either of them. But considering that this one hadn't tried to attack them at first sight he assumed that these guys were the good guys.  
"No thanks _Maggie,_ we're not interested " May protest as she grabbed Carmines rest and started pulling him away.  
"Hey wait!" Carmine said to May digging his feet in. " don't you at least want to hear what she has to say?" Carmine pleaded.  
" look I've had my fill of weirdos in costumes for the next few years let's just get going." May continued to tug Carmine's wrist. Carmine yanked his hand away from her. May looked a surprised at him. Carmine turned back to continue speaking to the woman.  
" so what's your organization about" Carmine said adjusting his glove.  
" Will you see these crazy people, Team aqua, they're trying to flood the entire how one region they think The ocean is more important than all of our land masses! We're trying to stop these monsters but we're just starting out and could really use all the help we can get" Maggie replied pushing her hair out of her face. Her short blue hair was just long enough to peak out of her hood, which the wind was just strong enough to make it a constant annoyance.  
" well I'm a new trainer but Count me in! I'll help you save the world and all that" Carmine said as he put his hand out.  
"Wait your a new trainer?" Maggie questioned.  
" yeah I kind of just got my first Pokémon a few days... haha" Carmine was getting nervous.  
" and you fought those aqua guys off all by yourself?" She seemed shocked.  
"Well yea me and May her-" carmine said as he turned around only to realize that may was no longer there. He looked up the path just a bit and realize that she had already had it across the bridge out on the lake. He could tell from here that she was pouting. carmine I started to walk off towards her when Maggie's hand came down on to his shoulder.  
"Hey maybe give her a sec. she seems a bit pissed" she looked into Carmine's eyes with sincerity. " so what's her deal anyways?"  
" i'm not sure, I mean we did just get attacked earlier but she seemed fine. She's very all over the place. Hey can I tell you a secret?" Carmine asked Maggie.

"Sure?" Maggie said giving him a strange look.  
"Well yes see we Kinda ran away from home. Neither of our parents allowed us to go off and become Pokémon trainer so we decided to take action and her own hands. I can't tell if she is just having second thoughts about leaving or maybe she scared she did almost get caught by the police the other day. I hate seeing her this upset"  
" how long you two known each other?"  
"Ahhhh a few days hehe"  
"And she left with you just like that?"  
"Yea pretty much"  
"That's kinda odd, she must have a lot going on. Try talking to her about her feelings." Carmine nodded at Maggie.  
"I'll do that"  
"Now back to the matter at hand. Anyone who can fight off an aqua grunt is good in most people's book. But, your a new trainer so I am going to have to test you are you game for a battle?"  
"Ah yea sure!"  
Carmine got a few feet away so they'll have enough room to fight each other without risking injury.  
Carmine reach for his Pokéball with his ralts roku, he then tossed it as hard as he could into the air. Roku bust forth in a stream of light, landing gentle on her feet. Maggie too threw a pokemon out releasing a Numel.

"Alright roku what can you do?" Carmine said looking at the small green pokemon.

" i know the attacks growl, teleport and flash,that's it."

"Wait what?"

By then it was too late numel was on roku taking her to the side. Roku was instantly knocked out.

"Off to a poor start …. Wait what's your name again?"

"Its carmine. And that was a lucky shot that ralts is a new pokemon i just caught!"

"Excuses won't stop team aqua kid" to that carmine said nothing he simple threw out his Grovyle. Grovyle stood arms crossed side eyeing his opponent . " A grass type? You really are a new trainer…" Maggie snickered a little at his terrible mistake. "Don't you know Numels a fire type?"

"Bro is all i've got, but he's all i need."

"Bro? Pfft what are you 5?"

"16 actually old lady!"

" excuse you? I'm like 19 doofus. Wait what am i doing. This is a battle numel use ember!" Numel charged forward at Bro fire spewing from its back toward its target. Bro moved nimbly out of the way. " what?" maggie said under her breath. The lean grovyle ducked under the fire whizzing past its head. It then slashed up with a leaf blade knocking Numel up a few feet into the air.

"Bro smack it down with a quick attack!" Bro instant transmissioned above the numel bringing its foot down onto numels back. Numel was sent crashing down to the earth unconscious.

" i can't believe you did that. I … lost?" Maggie seemed visibly upset. She fell to her knees recalling the pokemon to its blue and red ball. She just sat there. Carmine walked over to her and extended his hand to help her up.

" hey it's alright it was probably just a critical hit or something" She looked up at him with a glint of something in her eyes, as for what carmine couldn't tell.

"Your wow, you'll be an amazing asset to us carmine! Welcome aboard!" Maggie took his hand and pulled herself up.

"Sooooo what do we do now?" carmine asked awkwardly.

"Well for now i'll have to make a quick call to HQ after that i'll probably be traveling with you for abit." maggie reached into the pants pocket and pulled out a map. "Well have to head through rusturf tunnel and mauville. From there we can go north to HQ Leader Maxie will definitely want to meet you. Plus maybe we can get to know eachother better. I guess i forgot to mention im recruiting for my squad. See, it'll be you me and this big guy named seth. He's a bit pushy but, you'll get used to him"

"Well uh…"

" whats up?" Maggie asked.

" well two things really. I was planning on taking on the gym leaders is there anyway of doing that still?"

"Hmmm… well we could stop by the mauville gym and the rustbo one. But i'll have to find an outfit to wear in rustboro."

"Huh? An outfit? Why?" carmine was puzzled.

"Well ah.." Maggie paused for a moment. " some ahhh aqua spys, yea there's aqua spies in rustboro and id hate for a fight to break out when were unprepared."

"That's reasonable.. OH do i get an outfit?" asked carmine with sudden enthuseasum.

"When were back to HQ, what about your other question?"

"Oh right! What about may?"

"Well that's tough she doesn't seem to want to join us. So i don't know. I can't bring her back with us."

"But we were traveling together…"

" listen carmine. Sometimes you have to make a choice… what's more important to you? That girl may? Or the hoenn region remain livable?"

" well hoenn bu-"

" then it's settled." Maggie said as she put her arm around carmine. The scent of her vanilla perfume wafted off of her and into his direction. "Maybe we'll run into her on our way through rustboro and you can say your goodbyes?" After some traveling and a long Nav call to Maggie's leader they arrived in rustboro. There first stop was too the Local mall to pick up an outfit for maggie. Maggie stood waiting outside of the city limits hiding in some bushes. Maggie had given carmine 2 instructions and some cash. One was to get something her size and the other was to get something cute. Carmine had never really thought much about the kind of clothing that would look good on a woman. More often than not he was thinking of the opposite. He shook his head trying to get the thought of maggie undressing out of his head. After about half an hour or so he came out with an outfit he thought might work. He then returned to maggie with the clothing. After an awkward few minutes of keeping an eye out for passers by. Maggie stepped out with her cloths folded and tucked into her bag. She wore a bright red crop top jacket with a black shirt underneath. It was accompanied by a dark blue skirt and matching red and blue shoes.

" Got to say carmine not bad, don't know how i feel about my mid drift though" she gestured to her midsection.

"Ah well… i don't wear women's clothes so i don't know okay" carmine blushed.

"Well now i know what you like to look at hehe" She giggled playfully nugging carmine with her elbow. Carmine blushed furiously.

"Shut up…"

"Oh lighten up. Come on let's head into the city eh?" The two then began to strow there way toward the city ready to begin a new adventure.


	7. Chapter 6 Along Comes the Sea

Chapter 6 Along Came the Sea

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT GUY'' may thought to herself furiously. One second shes walking out of the petalburg woods with Carmines hand in hers. Next he's making friends off with some freak in a costume. She supposed she wouldn't have been so mad about it had all the cave stuff not happened literally hours ago.

She was about halfway across the lake bridge when she decided to rest a minute. She sat down dipping her lean legs into the cool lake water. "What on earth am i doing." She said to herself". "It's not even a week after ive left home and im already dealing with so much… whats a girl supposed to do…" suddenly she noticed some one walk up to her.

"Ran away from home kid?" a woman that seemed a little older than her approached her. Her thick boston accent was unfamiler to may. She wore a dark gray jacket with a light blue undershirt, and short shorts accompanied by knee high white and blue striped socks. Her hair was a sandy brown that complemented her vaguely dark skin. Her lip piercing glinted of the orange glow of her cigarette. She was staring with her light brown eyes awaiting mays reply.

"Well ah…" may mentally punched herself for speaking her mind out loud again.

"Hey man, is cool i ran out on my moms and pops too. Got tired of em tearing me down ya know" she took a long drag off her cig before breathing out. She popped off her shoes and sat down next to may flinching a bit as her feet entered the pristine water.

"Yea… me and my father haven't really seen eye to eye on pokemon training."

"What he don't like em or somethin?" she asked puzzled.

"Well no actually he loves them, studies them in fact" may replied shyly.

"Then what gives?"

"He says things are getting too dangerous for kids to go out traveling like they used too. I Guess all over the world criminal organizations are rising up wreaking havoc everywhere. Rocket, Galactic and now Aqua and Magma… i'll admit it's scary but it won't stop you from living life." the woman took a last drag of her cig before putting it out on the musty deck.

"You know you're right, im guessing thats why yous out here. Not lettin nothin stop you eh?"

"You bet!" may smiled at the woman. "Not even a stupid guy."

" oh ye?" the woman looked at her out of the side of her eye.

"Yea.. this guy carmine. I just met him but, hes already run off to join up with a group he knows nothing about."

"At least he aint afraid of commitment"

"Yea but if you commit to the first thing you see? The second it gets offered to you?"

"Point takin" the woman said pulling out another cigerette and lighting it.

"You know its funny here i am complaining about him talking to random strangers but here i am pouring my soul out to you and i don't even know your name…" may blushed at her own reflectiong.

"Oh yea" the young woman blushed scratching the back of her head. " I'm Brittany, friends call me Britt." she said with a mock wave.

"May, May Birch. Its nice to meet you!" she said extending her petite hand to Brittany. She took it in a sightly tight grip.

"Say may you got anything going on later tonight?" Brittany asked.

"Not much out side of walking around by myself it seems ha haaa…"

"Well ah" Brittany turned away. "You wanna go out on the town tonight?"

"Ah sure i don't see why not" may replied.

"Score! Its a date then!" she smiled ear to ear at her.

"Ah-ah date?" may blushed a bright red color.

"Ya best way to get to know each other right?"

"I mean but.. Your.. im a…"

"Pfft what got a box? That don't matter none. Let me guess you grew up in one of them small towns like Littleroot?"

'Box? May thought to herself. She simple shrugged and nodded in agreement.

"Listen i always believed if you love someone for who they are it shouldn't matter what they look like or what they got in der pants" she says letting the smoke pour out of her nostrils.

"Honestly, Ive just never even thought about it. I guess i see your point… and it won't hurt anything will it? "

"Tell yea what" Britt said pulling out her pokenav. " here's my number, do ya like burgers? There's this tight joint run by that steven stone dude."

"Steven Stone?"

"Yea the champ"

"What's he doing running a burger joint?"

"Beats me, from what i here they guy likes trying out a bunch of different things. Then ends up ditchin um after a week or two. Anyways, im gonna go over to the center and get washed up. Meet ya there around 7?"

"Yea sure. Ill see yea then!" may replied.

And with that Britt pulled her feet out of the water and slipped her black shoes back on.

"See yea" Britt said as she walked away with her hands in her jacket pockets.

'Wow' may thought to herself. Just minutes after talking to some girl she just met she was suddenly going out on a date with her. Then it hit her

"Oh Arcues ive never been on a date! what do i do?" she began to panic internally. 'It would be okay, itll be fine. But i have nothing to wear! But, its just a burger joint it can't be that fancy right? Besides its just one date, with a friend i just made. Just play it cool."

Unfortunately for May seven o'clock came far too early. In that time she had managed to find a nicer looking red dress. She was so nervous. She had her bandana tucked away and all her hair pulled back into a pony tail that just failed to reach the small of her back. And with one last deep breath she approached the entrance to the restaurant. She suddenly paused at the sight of her date standing in the lobby waiting for her. Britt now wore a button up white tee with a deep blue tie and tan pants. She seemed to be on her nav messaging someone. Once May's eyes adjusted to the dim lighting of the restaurant she realized that this wasn't just a burger joint. This was some high class restaurant that you usually needed some kind of reservation for. She felt so overwhelmed by everything around her. Thankfully Britt looked up from her Nav and noticed May.

"Hey" Brittany said as she waved May over.

"Oh hey! Sorry im late.." May replied as she approached.

"Its cool man. Hey i got ya these!" Britt pulled out a set of small flowers that May hadn't seen when she came in. thats when she realized it wasn't just a get to know you hang out. This is a date-date. And she hoped to Arcues that Carmine didn't see this.

'But then again. What did it matter? It wasn't like he had made a move or something' she thought to herself.

"Oh wow! There so pretty! Thank you so much, ive never gotten flowers before."

"Don't mention it" Brittany gave her a smile as they came up to the podium to be seated. After ordering there food and eating they got to talking. For may they food was a nice bonus, the truth was she was looking forward to talking with Britt more. She felt so strange about having a connection with someone so suddenly.

"So what is it your setting out to do?" Britt asked May

" well, i think i want to go travel this region and collect badges, but at the same time i want to get to know all kinds of people and pokemon. Ive felt so sheltered all my life. I just wanna see it all ya know"

"Yea i feel ya, i wanna go explore the oceans. Find all kinds ah new life yea know? Imagine what's out there"

"Oh so your wanting to get into Marine Pokeology?"

"Yea something like that just looking for a good way to get into it. My cravanaha isn't strong enough to swim based stronger currents yet. Plus i don't have a rebreather yet."

"I think you need a badge for that right?"

"Yea mossdeep gym i think"

"Maybe we can make our way over there some day?"

"You offering to go traveling around?" Brittany asked.

"Well yea, i can't very well leave my girlfriend here now can i? Hehe…" May was panicking why in Arceuses name would she say that. Brittany began to blush as well.

"Well when you put it that way… yea ill go with you!" Britt smiled ear to ear. "Ya know its getting late. You wanna bounce?"

"Yea we can head out if you want to." May was so dissapointed, she knew she had been talking to her for afew hours now but it felt like just afew short minutes.

" i mean we don't hav ta split or anything. You can come back to my room at the center and chill if yea want."

"Id love that actually" may said to her relieved. After getting there bill settled may and Britt headed out on the town toward the center. During their walk May suddenly felt fingers slip between hers as Britts hand grasped her hand. May felt a sudden wave of excitement come over her. ' oh wow, whats that' she thought to herself. Her face reddened as Britt winked at her. Soon enough they reached the pokemon center. The second the doors slipped open though britt let go of her hand.

" im staying in room 3C" she told may " just gonna take a sec to get some nicotine in me and i'll be right in, joy don't like it when i smoke in there."

"Oh sure, no problem." May nodded at her as she waved a temporary goodbye. May found herself standing alone in the quite little center. The only person there being Nurse joy busy typing away at something at the front desk. May proceeded to the left end of the lobby area and headed to the Temp rooms. She made her way then down the hallway looking left and right for the room labeled "3C" eventually after making it all the way down the hall she found the room farthest to the back. "Guess this is it" she said to herself. She flipped on the lights to see the room. Was pretty standard as far as center temp rooms went. A simple bed and nightstand accompanied by a mid sized jacket closet. She took he shoes off and sat them neatly at the right side of the door. She decided to just plop down onto the bed waiting for Britt to get done smoking. May decided she didn't know how she felt about that. It kind of added to this bad girl vibe she had gotten from her at first glance. But the truth was she was nothing like she appeared. All things considered she was pretty cool.

'She was fun to talk to and be around. And what was that feeling earlier? When her hand touched mine? No ones ever made me feel that way. And i think i want more…' May was thinking to herself as her face reddened at what "more" entailed. She'd seen pornos afew times on those nights when she couldn't get to sleep. And tonight was the perfect set up to one. Two strangers have a chance meeting and end up taking each other to bed. The thought enticed her so much that she softly bit her bottom lip. 'If she offered would i? I mean i wouldn't not want to. But i just met her.. What if she's not into it… What am i talking about this is my first date with her i can't move things along that fast… better just take care of this before she even gets here so im not tempted… but as soon as Mays hand began to pull up her dress and reach for the brim of her panties the door opened. Quickly she pulled her hand up and pressed her dress back down trying desperately to straighten it out.

"Hey'ya" britt said nonchalant as she came into the quaint temp room. "You okay? Ya look alittle red in the face" Mays face couldn't brighten more at that.

"Oh of course im fine! Just ah, just waiting for ya thats all."

"Cool" Britt was undoing her blue tie and kicking her shoes off. "Say may"

"Yea?"

"How do you feel about women?"

"What do you mean?"

"Dose it bother you that im one? Rather then a dude that is."

"Well, no its just diffrent…"

"Bad diffrent?"

"No! No! I just ah i don't know how to feel yet i guess just new thats all"

"Its cool just take your time and hey this whole thing doesn't work out were still friends right?"

"Of course"

"So may, hehe what are you into?" Britt asked as she sat next to her.

"Um like as in"

"Sex n stuff"

"Was it that apparent?"

"Alittle but know i know for sure thats what you were thinking of" at that may winced

" well i mean i just don't know atleast not with a woman or anything.. Hehehe i don't even know how that works really hehe"

"Want me to show you?" Britt said unbuttoning her shirt as she leaned in for a kiss.

"Um ah ah" may was at a lost for words. And before she could muster a reply there lips had met. May had never felt such a rush in her whole life.

' guess i got my answer may thought to herself as Britts hands lightly grasped her wrist. May was being pressed against the bed as she felt Britts legs straddle her. May felt her mind get hazy as she pressed her tongue into britts mouth. She didn't know exactly how this was going to go down all she knew is she wanted her. She didn't want worry about tomorrow, she didn't want to think what this will mean for her relationship with carmine going forward. She just wanted to fuck. Britt pulled away from her both of them gasping for air as a string of spittile lead from mays mouth to her. Britt held herself above may hands still on her wrist.

"How was - that?" Britt asked catching her breath. May simply nodded with lust in her eyes whispering "more". With that Britt pulled away from her. "That's just a taste… maybe more later on alright?" May felt so aroused that she didn't quite register what she had said.

"What? But i"

"Well you were feeling unsure, sex isnt everything but its somethin sure would suck to be together only to find out theres not spark to the fire"

"Oh…" may was disappointed, had she done something wrong? She sat up and whipped her mouth.

" hey don't look so down." Britt layed next to her placing her arm around her. "I admit that was a little much but truth be told im just as horny as the next lass" at that may turned to look at her. " i will say your a pretty amazing kisser though."

"Uh thanks i think…"

"Its a compliment."

"So ah, i ah, where can i sleep?" may said as britt giggled at her.

" with me silly" she kissed mays cheek.

"But i thought" Britts finger poked mays nose on the tip.

"Just cause were not sleeping together tonight dosen't mean we cant ~sleep~ Together tonight"


	8. Chapter 7 Careless Whispers

Sex in this one, yup

As the sun was going down in the sky Maggie and Carmine had made there way into the city. The chilled evening air brought with it the distinctive smell of the local restaurants. As they passed a few more buildings they came to its source, a local eatery called "Stevens House".

"Arceus that smells sooo good" Maggie said as she stretched her arms out.

"Right?" Carmine replied.

"Wanna go in?"

"I'D love to but I'm flat broke"

"No worries I'm on Leader maxies salary" Maggie said with a bit of bravado. Carmine winced a little at that.

"As long as your cool with it"

"No biggie, consider it an introductory meal!" And without another word Maggie grabbed Carmine by the shoulder and pushed him toward the entrance. Once inside they realized the exterior of the building gave off a totally different vibe then the inside. The low light and posh decor gave a high class feel to it.

"Um are we under dressed?" Carmine asked Maggie giving her shoulder a poke. After a quick examination of the people seated off in the distance Maggie gave her reply.

"A little hehe... I guess this place isn't one of those dress casual type of things"

"Oh what nah" a voice interjected from behind. The pair of them turned around to face the new comer. Before them stood a tall plastic skinned man with silver hair and a black dress suit. Carmine instantly knew who he was looking at.

"You?!You-ur!" Carmine exclaimed flustered.

"Steven, Steven stone, what's up?"

"Wait champion Steven stone?" Maggie Interjected.

"That very one" Steven replied.

"What ah, what are you doing here?" Carmine asked nervously.

"Oh, yea well I own this place"

"Really? That's pretty cool"Maggie said with a nervous shudder in her voice.

"Please relax, and yea it is" he replied with a rather arrogant tone to his voice.

"Sorry I just never thought I'd see you." Carmine said embarrassed.

"Yea it's cool I know meeting the champ can be a lot. But hey you guys came here to eat right?" Both Maggie and Carmine nodded in agreement. " hold up a sec" Steven passed the both of them walking up to the seater. After speaking for a moment Steven returned to them. "I just spoke to my main man over there he's gonna hook you guys up."

"Wow thanks!" Carmine exclaimed

"No worries, enjoy now if you'll excuse me I have some business to attend to." And with that Steven was off."

"Wow" maggie said star struck. The two of them made there way to there table with their waiter in aw of what just happened. As soon as they sat down and ordered they began speaking to each other again.

"So that was cool" Maggie said stifling a giggle.

"Yea I know! What are the chances of that!"

"You know I grew up watching him on-" Maggie stopped speaking very suddenly as she noticed something out of the corner of her eye. "Of all the bad luck.." she quickly picked up a menu holding it to the side of her face.

"Huh, what's wrong?" Carmine looked around toward where Maggie was shielding her face.

"There's an aqua grunt over there next to your friend."

"What?" It was then that Carmine noticed

May was sitting at a table across the busy restaurant with some random stranger. "Oh HEY MA-" before Carmine could finish shouting Maggie threw herself over the table trying to stop him. Just in time her hand thoroughly covered his mouth before they were noticed.

"Shh you idiot! If she notices us a fight may break out!" Carmine raised his eyebrows in understanding with that Maggie quickly let go of him and placed the menus up right on the table.

"Wait you said she was an aqua grunt?" Carmine whispered.

"Yes man, she one of Shelly's Lieutenants. What is your friend doing around her anyways?"

"Yea it's weird maybe she doesn't know who she really is"

"There awful touchy" Maggie commented noticing the aqua members hand slid toward mays. Carmine became visibly bothered.

"You okay?" Maggie asked.

"Huh? Yea I'm fine" Carmine said clenching abit. Maggie looked at Carmine long and hard for afew seconds.

"OH" Maggie said in realization.

"Oh what?" Carmine asked puzzled.

"I didn't realize, are you guys a thing?"

" what?! No no not at all it's just... I was thinking we could be."

"Sorry you had to find out like this" Maggie said sympathetically.

"It's alright, Besides it's not like there together I've never seen this person before and I feel like she would have mentioned her to me."

"Carmine do you really think this girls whole existence is only been since you met her? She might not have had the chance. "

"Well, I guess you're right."

"It's very troubling that she's talking to someone that high ranking. We should try to keep tabs on them"

"Look why don't we just explain the situation to her?"

"Carmine I already told you that won't work. It's too dangerous , let's just wait and see what they do. "

As the night proceeded and they had their dinner the two nervously kept an eye on may and this random aqua woman. But the time that finished eating it became clear that they seem to be on some sort of date? This was extremely disheartening for Carmine. He had some hope that they might go somewhere passed friendship one day but his hopes had been dashed. At least he thought she seemed happy. But, wait. This person was a criminal trying to drown hoenn. Mays in danger and it's up to Carmine to save her! Or at least that's what he was thinking. "Carmine there getting up let's finish up here and tail them" Maggie finished up signature on the tab and placed it on the table. Carmine nodded in agreement picking his bag up off the floor. The two waited for several moments until the pair had exited the restaurant before getting up. They maintained the same relative distance following them from the restaurant past the Pokémart in toward the Pokémon center. May went inside while the aqua woman waited outside until May had fully entered the building. Carmine and Maggie were standing near a light post trying to make it look like they were in deep conversation well looking out of the sides of their eyes toward the woman. The woman pulled out a pack of cigarettes and lit one after placing it in her lips. She then pulled out her Nav and dial the number she then leaned against the wall and began speaking with someone.

" can you make out what she saying ? "

Carmine ask Maggie not being able to make out her words.

"Luckily for you I have this handy dandy listening dish in my bag we use it for just such an occasion!"Maggie retrieved it would look like a handheld satellite dish and pointed in the direction of the woman as Maggie put on a pair of headphones connected to the other end.

" wow real discrete" Carmine said

" yeah I know not the most sightly thing but it works just keep it down" she handed an ear bud to Carmine so he could listen in.

"Yo shell how it be... ya ya i'm in rustboro right now... nah no sign of the mark of the see on anyone yet... yea the peopled the water got it... I'm sure it's the key to finding that manaphy thing or whatever... you know what I mean don't get all uppity...I'll keep an eye out and let ya know tomorrow alright... cool" the woman then hung up the Nav and dropped her cig. She then crushed it under her shoe and went inside.

Carmine cursed under his breath may was in trouble for sure. He started off toward the pokemon center or at least he would have but he was held back!

"What are you doing?" carmine said struggling "We have to help her!"

"What why? She's no in any danger… the mark of the sea can only be held by someone who belongs to the people of the water. Is your friend one?" Carmine had realized then he didn't know if magma would be interested in the mark of the sea. If he reviled may had it maggie might turn on him. He'd have to buy his time until he earned maggies trust.

"Uh, no not that i know of… what is that anyways?"

"Not sure that's a bit above my paygrade." maggie let carmine go and sighed. "Well we can't stay at the center tonight." maggie pouted abit tapping her foot.

"Hmmm wanna camp out in route 116?"

"I don't see much other choice…"

"Oh come on maggie it'll be fun!"

"Oh yay bug bites and itchy grass, not to mention being a hobo for a night."

"It'll be a good chance to talk. Come on let's head out." and with that, and a little light protesting the two of them made there way through the city and out into the wilds.

Later that same night at there camp the two sat around a small red burner roasting marshmallows. Carmine had decided to let his pokemon run around a bit and they seemed to be getting along with Maggies numel.

"Kids are having a good time." maggie said with a mouth full of hot marshmallow.

"Ya its good seeing bro and ralts get the exercise they need"

"so... "

"So what?" Carmine Replied.

"So tell me about yourself, if your cool with that…"

"Well what do you want to know?"

"If you have a choice to pick any region in the world to live in where and why?

"Well… maybe back to Johto i always loved visiting the shrines there."

"Back?"

"Yea my family moved here recently… Dad just kind of uprooted us without any notice."

"Oh i'm sorry… that must have been hard."

"It's not all bad i've been making friends here, i'm a trainer and hey, i met you" Maggie blushed a bit at that. " and you?"

"Oh well… as much of a cop out as this sounds i'm good here. I love hoenn buutttttt… if i was gonna settle somewhere lavaridge is an amazing little place. When we head up to hq we should stop by the hot springs!"

"I do love hot baths" carmine said smiling to himself " alright i've got one for you"

"shoot "

"What's the one thing that makes you smile every time?"

"Gas's Doopy face." she said giggling.

"Gas?"

"Oh right that's my numels name"

"Why gas?" carmine said puzzled.

"Well see when i was imputing his nickname into my dexs, Seth kept screaming ASS! ASS! And it recognizes it as Gas so it stuck."

"Seth sounds like an ass"

"That's because he is hehe….What about you huh what makes you smile?" Carmine leaned back a moment looking up at a starry night sky.

" I Guess this, being around a friend.. It's been awhile since i've really had one. Im lonely a lot."

"Not anymore you got me and your pokemon!" maggie said all cheery "say have you ever drank?"

"What alcohol? No never." Maggie was rummaging through her bag for something. After some searching she yielded a bottle of apple pucker and two small glasses.

"Wanna try? It's just us out here. Its a real good tension breaker."

"uh … i guess i could" carmine went to her side as she poured two shots and lifter one to carmine.

"Sit over here with me it's gonna take a few of these." Carmine obeyed and went to grab the cushion he had been sitting on. When he sat down he noticed that maggie had scooted the cushion closer to her. 'Huh, wonder what that's about.'

"On 3. 1.2.3!" the liquid went down alright at first he thought for a second that he had just drank a melted jolly rancher but then the bitterness hit him right in the mouth!

"UGH " carmine said " that's bad man"

"You'll get used to it, eventually you won't even notice it. OH ive got an idea every question you ask you take another shot."

"Alright but its your turn mag"

"Don't call me that haha"

"Sorry Maggie" Carmine said stressing the "gie"

"Okay let me think...What bullet have you dodged recently?"

" hmmm…man this is gonna sound bad but, May?"

"May? Really? You were just going on and on about her"

"Yeah but, to be honest i don't really know her, and she's been so stand offish i didn't really know how to communicate with her. I was thinking about asking her out but looks like that aqua person beat me to it."  
" not to worry there's plenty of good single people out there. As for me i almost got an admin promotion but i turned it down so i could be out in the field. Only downside is my squad got promoted without me. Which is why i went looking for newbies…"

"Isn't all that bad is it?"

"Nah, it's been fun actually." the two downed another shot. And another. And several dozen more until the bottle was empty. At this point neither of them knew what time it was nore did they care.

Maggie was draped of carmines shoulder laughing and snorting at the story she had just told about her previous squad members Tabitha and Courtney.

" they sound like fun people to be around!" Carmine said laughing.

"They really are man, so are you"

"Thanks i think?" carmine knew this was a complement but felt it was a little strange.

"Let's do another shot, to our new friendship." Maggie said as she got back up pulling another bottle from her bag. This time the liquid was a dark brown and had a black and white label on it.

"Sure." carmine said with a smile, at this point his world refused to stay still but hey what could one more shot hurt? After a quick toast to there new found companionship they drank. The two laughed together as carmine choked on the strong drink abit. In that moment Maggie's eyes met Carmines and a indescribable magic feeling occurred in the two of them. Maggie got on all fours inching her way towards carmine. She then sat on her legs sliding one hand through carmines albino hair. Next thing carmine new there lips where locked in a passionate kiss. Carmines mind went blank as a new rush of excitement swept over him. They began to fruiously kiss eachother there bodys intangles among the soft grass as a cool nights air blew over them. Maggie pulled away from his lips stealing a few breaths of air before pulling her jacket off and throwing it to the side. She then pulled her shirt up and over her head tossing it in the same pile.

" Maggie are… are we really doing this?" Carmine said trying to catch his breath. She unsnapped her bra revealing her pettie breast. She slowly leaned down pulling of his shirt, finally she whispered into his ear.

"Just relax let me do this"

Next thing Carmine knew she began to kiss his neck working her way down his body, lightly kissing him until reaching his crotch.

"Maggie are you sure about this?" carmine said attempting to look down at her from his lying position. She simply smiled up at him with an eagerness in her eyes as she giggled. She began to kiss and rub her hands around the now bulge that was his crotch. She reached up with her hands undoing the button as she slowly pulled of his pants and boxers. She glanced

at his hardened penis and breathed out longingly. He wasn't hung but she would definitely enjoy this. The mere thought got her so excited. She wanted to taste it and feel it in her mouth.

Not being able to take it anymore, she knelt down and wrapped her right hand around his dick. Carmine let out a startled breath as she started to stroke him in slow, gentle strokes. Maggie gave the tip a light lick before giving it a kiss. She slowly engulfed him in her mouth. She took him in softly, until she had his hole length in her mouth. Slowly, she started to move her head up and down while licking the underside of him and giving an occasional suck, she stroked the part she couldn't get in her mouth with her hand, making him moan in pleasure. After a few minutes, Carmine had grasped her head with his right hand and started to slowly thrust some of himself

into Maggie's mouth, slowly gaining speed with each thrust. After another two minutes or so Carmine could feel himself getting close to the edge.

"Maggie, I-I'm going to..." He never got to finish as Maggie suddenly his semen shoot into the back of her mouth. She swallowed all of it until he had no more to give. Maggie pulled her head away from his cock as her hand quickly went under her skirt and into her panties as she furiously rubbed her clit. Her head lay next to his slowly withering member as she softly moaned. A Few short moments later her legs and stomach began to clench suddenly. She let out a loud moan before rolling onto the grass and collapsing. Carmine laid on his back in ecstasy looking up at the clear starry sky as sleep slowly took him.


	9. Chapter 8 Runaway

It was a cool summer morning in hoenn. A light mist danced over Rustbro coming off the coast and the wingull wouldn't shut up about it. May had woke up in a curl of blankets. When she opened her eyes she realized Brittany must have gotten up already. She was abit disappointed she had somethings to say to her that were best left in the bedroom. Late lthe night Before she lay in bed thinking to herself.

'This is crazy. What on earth am I doing here. Shouldn't we just be getting to know each other? And last night we...we almost...i mean it was exciting and all but…i like her… maybe we should slow down and do things the right way...not that there's anything wrong with rushing things...right...right?'. All this and more played in her mind over and over again. She looked around the room and noticed all of britts things packed up and ready to go. But, as she gave her things a closer look from her position on the bed she noticed something. She got up and kneeled next to the bag reaching inside. To her horror there sat an Aqua Grunts sigil on a short chain. In a strange sort of panic she quickly got up and changed into her training clothes. Hurriedly she pounced out of the doorway making her way towards the entrance of the Pokémon center.

"Omg shes with them?! But how! Does she know about the mark?! Is that the whole reason she got up on me!" May thought assuming the worst. but by the time she had reached the lobby she quickly discovered that Britt was just hanging out at the café, grabbing a quick breakfast. The second May made it halfway into the lobby Britt Immediately noticed her.

"Where you too in such a hurry eh?" Britt said turning in her chair.

"Oh ah me I... just wanted to catch breakfast that's all..."

"Dude it's like 8 breakfast is here till 11 o'clock" May winced.

"Sorry about that" May said nervously looking away from her. Brittany simply cocked her head and gave her a confused look.

" quit acting all weird like and come sit down" May took her advice and came over to the table grabbing a plate off of the conveyor.

"So ah.." may really didn't know how to begin. She simply sat there and way all her options. ' wait the other aqua guys just up and attacked me… and she had every opportunity to capture me… maybe she doesn't know there after me...oh crap she's staring right at me!'

"Earth base to May ….Hello?...do you read me"? Britt asked waving her hand in front of Mays face.

"Huh"

"You okay May?"

"What yea...yea"

"Where ah…" Britt leaned in. " Thinkin about last night?"

"Yes actually…"

"Me too… I don't know what got into me, that was way too much too soon" may breathed a sigh of relief thank Acrceus she wasn't the one who had to say it.

" I was thinking the same thing actually" they sat there in silence for significantly longer than either of them would have hoped as they finished their meals.

"Look im really sorry, can we just forget last night happened?" britt asked clenching her fork in her hand.

"What? No of course not! Last night was fine, it's just that i wanna do things right."

"What's right look like to you?"

"Well" may turn back and forth in her chair " lets just taking things slow, start small yea know?" Britt seemed a little relieved at that.

" I think we can do that" she gave a winning smile to may. "Say you wanna head ova to slateport? you were telling me over dinna ya wanna go."

"Absolutely i wanna go!" may was slightly more chipper. "Oh I almost forgot…"

"Was the matta?" Britt said with concern.

"i 've got to find Carmine and say goodbye…"

"Right that boy yous was with. Listen may those people he's with? They some bad news man. They've got this hair brained scheme to boil hoenn's oceans away and make more room for those damn corporations to build their factories." May gave pause.

"That's not what they told Carmine! " May was shook.

"Ya worst part is they've been telling people Aqua's trying to drown everybody but, truth is they just formed to stop Maxie."

"Maxie?"

"There leada. Dumb squidward lookin guy with a stick up his ass."

" I can't believe I haven't heard this! The news has been painting both groups as ecoterrorist."

"Believe me they not" May noticed britt was being defensive. Mays plan was working soon she'd have the truth. While it was true she was concerned about Carmine, she was more worried about her immediate well being.

"Britt"

"Yea?"

"Are you with them? Those aqua guys? I saw that skull thing hanging out of your bag this morning" Britt winced.

"Yeah I was going to tell you eventually oh, I just didn't know when would be the right time ya know, a lot of people freak at the name aqua and immediately think about what they're talking about on the news without giving any thought."

" yeah but can you blame them?"

" not really some people in the organization aren't as tactful as they probably could be. but they're all good people trying to keep going the way it is ya Know?"

"are they after someone?"

"Huh why"

"I heard it on the news somewhere"

"Weird that got out… yea we are, see a long time ago there Used to be those people of the water. Said to protect the prince of the sea. We're looking for them hoping we can win the prince to our side. If legends right, we find prince's mother, she has the prince and the prince leads us to the leviathan. Kyogre The ultimate protector of the oceans. We have him ain't no one gonna hurt hoenn.

" weiirrrddd."

"Yea strange world we live in huh, you know skitty can mate with wailords?"

"Ah… excuse me?"

"Yea no fucking joke, just put them suckers in the same room and" Britt proceeded to slap her hands together in an abscene gesture causing everyone to turn around, or stop what they were doing; and look at them.

"Great needed to know that…" may sighed as her face slipped into her hands.

"Imma….not gonna badger ya about joinin us or anything just so you know. I'd like to keep my work life separate hehe …"

"Well thats fine, wasn't planning on joining… but i am on board with stopping team magma."

"Oh yea?"

"Yes absol-utely!"

"First off i say we finish up here, head out and go find that carmine fella, let him know he got tricked into somethin."

"Right i'll go grab our stuff!" may said as she got up from the table a look of determination in her eyes.

A short while later May stepped out of the pokemon center to see britt having a smoke over by one of the light poles near by.

"You ready?" Britt asked

"Yea let's do this!" may said with her Nav in hand. She clicked afew buttons intill the display poped open.

" Okay so i was thinking about it. Carmine didn't show up a the center which means that they must have camped out in one of the nearby routes. But, where…"

"Well, i know Magma's rumored to have a base near lavaridge town, maybe they're headed there?"

"Looks like we can cut through this cave and that'll take us up through mauville."

"See now i don't think they made it that far already thats almost a weeks travel ya goof" may blushed at that.

"Wwell ah, i knew that of course!" she quickly closed her nav tucking it away in its appropriate pocket.

"116 then?" britt asked with a knowing grin on her face.

"Lets go!" may said as she began to run.

"May hold up whats the rush?! Ya neveah said i had to do no runnin!" Britt shouted after her.

Meanwhile…

"Ugh my head…" Carmine said as he sat up from the dew covered grass. "WHAT" Carmine shouted as he took in the scene before him. There he was pants off, dick out, shirt on with Maggie sleeping on his leg drool everywhere. " M-M-Maggie? And me ? oh my Arcues did i. Dude.`` Maggie startled awake and let out a yawn.

"Yawn… morning… carmine" she slowly pulled herself up and and re adjusted parts of her clothing dusting off random pieces of grass.

"M-morning… say would you happen to know ah.. Whats going on?" maggie simple gave him a strange look.

"What are you talking about?" maggie asked grabbing his boxers and tossing them at him.

"What happened last night?" Carmine said as he got up looking around his surroundings. Luckily it seemed no one had come by yet.

"We got drunk and fooled around." Maggie said very nonchalant. "Other then that not much why?"

"Fooled around?" Carmine said looking for his pants.

" yea, don't make a big deal out of it" Maggie at this point had decided it would be a good time to start packing up the camp site, and presided to stand up.

"Hey im still talking to you." carmine assurted as he put one of his legs through the slightly damp pant leg of his red and black pants.

"Im still listening."

"So are we like a thing im confused, because at first i thou-"

"I'm gonna stop you right there Carmine" she let out a sigh as she took down the unused tents. "Just because I sucked you off doesn't make us a couple, where just friends, and we had a little fun that's all. Nothing to it."

"Nothing to it, huh?" Carmine said in a slightly offended tone.

" don't take it like that, it had just been a bit since i've done anything. And you happened to be there and willing so i figured hey why not . anyways last night was… fun" Carmine had no idea what to think. Maggie was a friend and had it not been for the alcohol he didn't know if he'd make the decision to 'fool around'. "Thanks for talking with me last night though, I had a lot of fun last night.'' Carmine was starting to understand that she didn't feel like talking about it. But, unfortunately for him it seemed that's all he could think of.

"Hey you! What do ya think your doing lying to Carmine huh!" Carmine had been so focused on Maggie he failed to notice May run up to their camp site.

"WHa- MAY?" Carmine shouted in surprise.

"What are you on about?" Maggie said as she looked up from her work.

"You! You told him you were Trying to stop Aqua from drowning the world!"

"Yes that's true, what are you getting at?" maggie seemed ethier annoyed or she was hungover.

"Did you mention how your all working for those corporations?!"

"Well no thats not even true besides, he hasn't even techni-"

"Jesus may didn't you hear me shouting… why'd you run?" Britt said just catching up to may. She took up a spot next to her trying to catch her breath while doubled over.

"Oh great, you" maggie said with some disgust in her voice.

"Hey ya sweet cheeks, i ratted ya out to this angry young thing next to me. Shes here to beat ya ass." Britt said with a smerk pointing her thumb at May.

"What are they talking about Maggie?" Carmine asked Maggie.

"I have no idea, your friends been fed some BS Aqua propaganda."

" HEY don't you call it bull, propergander or whatever i don't even know what that means" Britt said as she reached for something on her belt. May just sighed.

" Carmine you've got to get away from here these Magma people are going to burn the world!" May shouted.

"May I have no idea what your talking about! Did you consider the only person you heard this from is an Aqua member?"

"Carmine don't listen to them i told you those aquas' are craft they'll do whatever it takes to get people on their side!" Maggie shouted finally standing up.

"Stop talking shit and fight me you purple haired bimbo!" Britt shouted as she through out her Cravannah.

"Oh so you want a fight huh!" Maggie through out Gas in response. Both Pokemon took the field in front of there trainers.

"Churro assist!" May shouted as her torchic came out of its ball on its own. Carmine didn't know what to do.

"Typical , Gas Use Magnitude!" Maggie shouted as the ground began to shake.

"Churro up! " May shouted as her torchic jumped into the air dodging the attack.

"Cravannah, hit em with the old one two!" Britt shoutted as her Cravannah swam through the air Bitting down on Numel's Head.

"Guys stop!" Carmine shouted.

"No! These Magma guys are evil! If we don't stop her, she'll end up taking you somewhere and brain wash you or something!" May shouted in reply. "Churro dive!" as she commanded Torchic began to dive down toward Gas.

' iv'e got to stop them!' Carmine thought to himself as he threw out one of his pokeballs. Roku took the field using a confusion attack on both Churro and Cravannah. While the attack managed to throw Churro back Cravannah seems totally unfazed.

"Carmine?! What are you doing!" May gasped in shock.

"Protecting my friend!" He shouted back. " Roku hit em with another confusin!"

"Catch the birddy twit" Roku said sending Churro flying into may.

"Gas Eruption!" Maggie shouted as large fiery boulders shot out toward their opponents. \

"He, whats a little fire gonna do to…" Britt suddenly stopped noticing that the boulder struck Cravannah knocking him out instantly. "What the hell! Cravanah Return! May i think we…" as she looked over to may she realized she had tears in her eyes. "May?.."

"Why? Carmine you can't! If they succeed well all…" may said sniveling.

"That's enough May. what the hells wrong with all of you attacking her before she's even had a chance to explain herself! As far as im conserned thats all the evidence I need of aquas corrupting hand." Carmine spit as he reached for rokus Premiere ball. "Return." Roku turned into a brilliant red light as she was absorbed into the sphere.

"Both of you leave now!" Maggie yelled as numel let out a gargleing noise.

"Come on babe who needs these chumps anyways.." Both may and Britt returned there Pokemon as Britt lended here hand to may.

"Guess your right… who needs them…" May took Britts hand hulling herself off the ground.

"May you can't be serious, your sitting here attacking us because you think im joining the wrong side. When her people attacked you!" Maggie pointed an accusatory finger at her; Carmine winced.

"What? Bull what for? The only reason they'd be after someone is if they were from da people of da wah…. Oh shit" Britts expression changed to one of realizations as she turned to look at May. "wait a minute.. May, May Birch the Professor's daughter. GOD DAMN IT you told me about it and everything! May Listen i need you to come with me to see Archie right away!"

"What... what do they want with me" may said crestfallen.

"I told you already they need you. They're not gonna hurt yea or nothing i promise!"

"May she's using you!" Carmine shouted trying to convince his friend. May shot an angry glance at him.

"If i have your word Britt ill go" May said turning away from the group.

"May you can't.."

"CARMINE SHUT THE FUCK UP IM SO SICK OF YOUR SHIT! yOU'VE BEEN NOTHING BUT A POSSESSIVE FREAK SINCE I MET YOU!" May screamed as she started toward him. " GET AWAY FROM ME YOU DISGUST ME! EVEN IF IM MAKING THE WRONG CHOICE IT'S STILL MINE TO MAKE!" May's fist came down on the side of carmines face hard. Tears welling in his eyes as he fell. Maggie quickly rushed over to him swinging but missing as May began to run away. " come on Britt let's go."

"Right" Britt said trailing after her. Onc ethe two had left Maggie went to Carmines side helping him up.

"Are you okay?" Maggie said examining Carmines bruised cheek.

"No… No im not.."


	10. Chapter 9 The Gang Does a Bad

"FINALLY!" Maggie exclaimed "Carmine we made it! Lavaridge!" After a whole week's travel Carmine and Maggie has made their way from route 116 all the way to the beautiful black soiled hills of Lavaridge town. The town was only made up of a few dozen buildings but each one had very distinct red and black East Asian architecture. Even the Pokémon center, which normally had a red and white theme matched the surrounding buildings.

"And the weather is great out! Oh! Oh! Carmine you have not LIVED till you've soaked at the hot springs here!"

"Yes, I'm sure it's great." Carmine replied passively. Maggie turned back to him with a sadness in her eyes. Carmine was still troubled after the encounter with that damned Brunette girl. Ever since he'd grown quiet and started keeping more to himself. Maggie has tried her best to cheer him up and she was running low on ideas. She had tried everything from catching him his Nincada to well, other things; none of which he accepted. That wasn't sitting well with her, usually she found that her close male friends rarely turned down the chance to get intimate with her. But Carmine, something was different about him.

"Hey Carmine, I know it's been rough lately just, try to relax. Oh, you know what why don't we head over to my friend Flarenny's. She's big into meditation maybe she can help you out?"

"How would meditation help me?" Carmine said skeptically looking at her.

"Carmine look I know your type, you're a guy who was raised in small closed off towns right?"

"Right…"

"And you were a boy, so everyone told you how to act like a man and never show weakness right" he simply nodded.

"It'll do you some good to take some time and look at who you are. You don't like how May talked to you right? You hate how what she said stung."

"Because it was true...?" Carmine seemingly admitted.

"Not necessarily. I think you've got a lot of buildup. You need to let it out. Maybe find something out about yourself you didn't know." Maggie gently wrapped an arm around him and rested her head against his. "Now come on, let's go see Flarenny." Maggie let go as she took the lead again. There she was doing it again, ever since he began acting this way, she had been more physical with him. More hugs and light kisses, placing her hand on his when they sat together. In hindsight as much as she thought it would comfort him, she was probably only served to confuse him more. Outside of a close friend she didn't feel much more for him than any of her other partners. 'Damn I should probably knock that off or he'll end up hating me'. Before they knew it there, they were Flarrenys doorstep, she knocked. After a few moments there she was the fiery bombshell Flarreny.

"Maggie! What up girl?! It's been ages! This a booty call or are you just stopping by?" Flarreny teased as the scent of burning incense and a hint of weed wafted out from behind her. She was beautiful Carmine had decided almost instantaneously. Her fair complexion was complemented wonderfully by her Fiery red hair and matching ruby eyes. 'Wait, ruby eyes?' Carmine thought he was the only one. On top of that her outfit wasn't leaving much to the imagination. A tied off black tee barely contains her breast and short shorts that had might as well been underwear. The outfit did however give her the ability to show off her gorgeous torkoal tattoo that lined the left side of her. As well as the tattoo sleeves she had on both arms.

"Hehe, nice to see you again too! I've been sooooo busy with work. But yea I'm just stopping by to hang out if you have the time." Carmine couldn't believe his eyes Maggie actually blushing.

"So, ah… who is this guy?" Flarreny said pointing at Carmine.

"Oh yea! Flarreny this is my new squad mate Carmine." Maggie said gesturing to Carmine.

"Hey" Carmine said about nervously.

"Yo" Flarreny looked the both up and down. "why don't you guys come in and chill out for about? I've put some music on, and we can talk for about?"

"That sounds great!" Maggie said following her in. The quaint house was surprisingly cozy looking. Large abstract paintings adorned the walls and every once in a while, there where little sculptures of mightyenas. In the living room there were only a couple of old bean bag chairs and a small knee-high table. The smell of incense fused with the stench of weed to become almost overwhelming; Carmine coughed a little.

"Beers in the fridge! Have a seat anywhere you'd like I'll get on some music and be right there." Flarreny called from the kitchen. Maggie immediately kicked her shoes off and left them where the fell. After which she took of her jacket and dropped it in roughly the same area. A small meow came from somewhere in the room as a pinkish Dellcatty came from around one of the bean bags.

"Hey Zellebelle! How are you sweetie!" Maggie said reaching down to pet the cat Pokémon as it brushed against her leg.

"So, you and Flarreny go back a ways?" Carmine asked removing his shoes and placing them next to the door.

"Oh yea" Maggie answered. "best friends since we were little kids." Somewhere in the back of the house some trap house Jazz began emanating from a speaker. Flarreny had returned from the kitchen with a few bags of chips and more beer then soda. She plopped down in one of the bean bag chairs and cracked open a can of beer.

"So, you guys headed up to see my old man?" Flarreny said taking a swig. Maggie also grabbed a can and proceeded to do the same.

"Yea, Carmines brand new and Maxie always likes to meet all of us personally." Maggie replied.

"Wait, you're his daughter!" Carmine asked surprised that Maggie would be so buddy buddy with her.

"Yup that nasally dude up there in the mountains is my old man. Maggie here's luck he likes her. Not everybody gets to pal around with the boss's daughter." She said full of herself.

"Well that and a few other things" Maggie said laughing.

"Oh yea, man, if he knew about that." Flarreny dragged a finger a crossed her neck and the two of them laughed , however was remaining relatively silent. "What's eatin him?" Flannrey asked jutting a finger Carmines way. Maggie sighed after finishing what was left of her first beer.

"Well… He ah… got in a pretty bad fight with a "friend" and she said some pretty harsh things that really got to him."

"Bummer dude" Flannery just leaned back in her chair and stared at the sealing.

"And. I was thinking maybe you could show him some of your "meditation techniques" "

"Ah, I get yea. Sure it's a good thing i don't have to work tomorrow." Flannery after afew moments got up and headed over to the kitchen.

"Maggie why did you say it like that?" Carmine asked slightly alarmed.

" Carmine, Just trust me on this. Anytime im stressed out or having a bad time I come here we hang out and we "chill" " Maggie said waving her hand casually.

"Is that another euphemism for sex?" Carmine asked eyeing her. " I already told you i-"

"NO, no its not. At Least it isn't in this situation." Flannery came back to the living room with a pan covered in seran wrap.

"So Carmine, have you ever meditated before?" Flannery asked.

"No, I haven't really had a need for it. And to be entirely honest I haven't actually seen anyone do it." Flarnney waved a dismissive hand.

" There's really nothing to it. Just get comfey over there." Flannery proceeded to peel of the wrap from the pan revealing a tray of brownies. Carmine set about adjusting himself and unclenching his backpack. He was getting the feeling that this stop might be a long one.

"Here" Maggie Peeled off two brownies handing one over to carmine who sat next to her. Carmine gave it a skeptical sniff.

"Um… What's in this?"

"Oh, just brownie and herb we grow in lavaridge Town." Flarnney answered. "My Grandma runs the herbalist shop next door, if you ever need Revival Herbs or something for your Pokemon just go see her."

"Oh, Cool…" Carmine still feeling a bit skeptical took a very hesitant bite out of the brownie. It was good! Very good in fact so he scarfed it down. " Flarnney these are great! Can i have another?"

"Ah maybe we take it one at a time champ." Carmine thought that was a bit odd, it's a brownie. Maybe they only had a few so they wanted to space them out or something. Flannery and Maggie also began to eat theres. The Two crossed their legs and closed their eyes. "Alright Carmine, Just cross your legs. Take deep breaths. Inhale, Exhale. Think about everything thats bugging you. Think about what's keeping you down. And Let go. Clear your head and just. Be." Flannery said calmly. Carmine was trying, but, everything felt off. At the forefront of his mind were Mays words. "Disgusting, Possessive… Deep down he knew it was true. But, thats never how he saw himself until now.

' Did he help may out for the right reasons back in Little Root? Because she was in need and id been in a similar situation? Or was he just lonely and looking for someone to share his problems with.' These thoughts and more passed through and out of his mind for what felt like hours. But the next thing he knew someone was talking to him.

" I guess, maybe I should have told you Carmine. You probably should have eaten more slowly…" Maggie said with at least half of her brownie in front of her.

"Hmmm.. why?" Carmine didn't open his eyes at this point he was visualizing his problems and cutting them down with a lightsaber while Let's Groove played in the background. He couldn't exactly pinpoint whether the music was in his head or being played on the radio in the back of the room.

"Well, When I said Herb, I meant pot…" Flarnney said leaning more into her chair.

"What's that?" Carmine asked reaching out with the force genuinely believing that he was fully capable of it.

"You know what nevermind. Your good." Maggie just giggled herself deeper into her chair.

"So Maggie. Any new flings lately? Besides Seth, Randy, Haydenn…" Flarnney said counting on her fingers very dramatically.

"Shut up hehe! Just Carmine Kinda…" Maggie wasn't worried at all about Carmine over hearing any of this as he seemed to deflate into his chair.

"Really? Him? Isn't he alittle yo-"

" Eight-teen, Flannery he's Eight-teen."

"Weird I Could of swore.. Oh, well. Say What about Brittany? You guys still not talking?" Maggie rolled her eyes.

"No chance. She made her choice…"

"Harsh. Just cause dad fighting aqua doesn't mean tha-"

"Flare, Don't I'm over it. Sometimes it's just best to cut people out."

"Sure, i guess, but just seems like such a shame, Here i was thinking you'd finally found love." Flarnney said teasingly.

"Ha Ha very funny.'' Maggie said as she crossed her arms over her face.

"How long are you gonna be in town?"

"Who knows could be a day, a week, a month. Knowing leader Maxie its just kinda up to whatever Aqua's doing."

"Yea, thats been escalating a lot recently, did you hear about the raid on lilycove?" Maggie shot up in her chair at that.

"What! No! They went on a raid!" Maggie seemed pretty upset at this.

" Yup and they blew it aqua sent the team packing and Maxie was so pissed with them they got booted out."

"Yikes, maybe it was for the best i wasn't on that one…" Maggie sank back in her chair again as a small ding went off in the room.

"Ugh just got a text, new challenger at the gym… I've got to go deal with this." Flannery said begrudgingly.

"You guys can hang out here or whatever, ive got to go put on my serious face." Flannery slowly worked her way off of the chair and headed off to what Maggie assumed was the bathroom.

"Carmine are you alright?" Maggie said as she turned to him. He didn't answer. "Carmine?"

" Huh.. What?"

"Are you gonna make it over there?" Maggie said with some slight concern.

"Yes, Infact i'm better than ever. I Know now that in order to be who I really am i must change. I must evolve like so many others before me."

"Ah...sure…" Flarnney entered the room again this time with a substantial amount of makeup on.

" So are you guys staying here or what?" Flannery said as she mach punched the air hyping herself up.

"Actually im probley going to take him over to the hotsprings to chill." Maggie said as she began to gather up her things.

" The water is my enemy, the source of pain and misery. I must immerse myself in it to truly understand the deep of which i face." Flarrney and Maggie snort laughed at that.

"What the fuck is he talking about?" Flarrney asked opening her front door. Maggie just shrugged.

"Come on Carmine lets go." Maggie made her way over to him halling him on to his feet.

"I suppose it's the fate of all things to go isn't it." Carmine allowed himself to be pulled up leaning on Maggie's side.

"O-kay then… ill let you too at it. I got to go, have fun with. Whatever it is he's doing" as Flannery left Maggie and Carmine followed close behind. As they neared the center of town Maggie and Carmine said their goodbyes as they headed off to the famous lavaridge hot springs.

Meanwhile like a week ago or whatever (transformers transition)

"Alright listen here miss!" Britt said strolling up behind May. The two had found there way to Petalport just outside of petalburg. A muggy damp and otherwise abandoned port. "I Told ya we got to take the one in Rustboro but NO we gotta head to some schlubby place like this because you know a guy." Britt pouted crossing her arms.

"I do know a guy! His name is He's a friend of my mom's. He's got to be around here somewhere." May took a glance around the shabby streets, nothing but busted out windows and boarded up doors. ' Maybe she's right…' "Let's walk a little further ahead im sure we'll bump into him."

"May im sure Carmine and Maggie didn't go south, infact i can promise ya they didn't! Let's just go back an.." Britt was cut off by a Wingull's screaming as it ran directly into her face. "Ah Shit What the, ah my face! You Goddamn Bird i'll Strangle ya! Ya Dead Comeher!" Britt Grabbed the wingull with both hands just before the bird pokemon unleashed a watergun into her face. Britt Slammed the Wingull against the concrete Knocking it out instantly or killing it, it wasn't very clear.

"Jesus, Britt It didn't mean to run into you!"

"You saw it i was there mindin my own business I was defending myself!"

"Peecko?! Where are ya! Peecko!" a tired voice yelled from the distance.

"Ah Shit… How much you wanna bet that things Peecko." Britt said flipping the Wingull over with a stick as the old man came up from one of the docks.

"Peecko? Is that you?" The old man yelled pushing himself to get up the stairs.

"Britt! What are we gonna do! Thats someones friend! How are we gonna explain this! " May screamed at a whisper.

"Shove it in ya bag! I don't know! Oh that Barrel over there!" Britt pointed toward one of the trash cans next a dock shed. May paused looking back and forth trying to think of what to do. Running out of time May picked it up with two fingers by the wing and hastley ran to the trash can lifted the lid and threw it in. It was just then that the elder made it up the dock stairs turning toward them.

"AH! Hello you young ladies, have you seen my darling Peecko? She's a wingull could of swore I heard her." The Gentlemen rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

"Ah, No sir, not I. Nope." Britt said looking away from him reaching into her pocket to grab a cigarette.

"Oh what a shame… I'm sure she'll turn up eventually… My Goddness! Is that May!" Mays blood ran cold.

"Mr. Briney hello…." May cringed out.

"Why I haven't seen you since you were oh… about yay tall! How's Marget?" Briney said clearly ecstatic.

"Hehe, yea... Moms just fine…" May said tears welling

"What's wrong miss?" Mr. Briney said slowly inching over with his slightly too short cane.

"Peecko… Peecko... " May began to sob. Britt looked at May eyes wide as the freshly lit cig fell from her mouth. " Ah woman.,.. With purple hair threw Peecko in the garbage!" She sobbed. " And, And she said if we told anybody she'd find us!" May said pointing toward the barrel. Mr. Briney hobbled over to the barrel as quickly as he could. He lifted the lid reaching inside to pull out his crumpled friend.

" Miss is this true?" the elder asked Britt.

"Oh yea." Britt said almost before he could finish. " Yea. this Purple haired bimbo and this scrawny limp dick lookin ass albino guy. They had guns! And Bats! They were like AYE! You talk well find ya!  
So says Team Magma! And i was like AYE! If you were gonna shoot anyone shoot me. But no they killed ya bird…...Oh my condolences" Briney lowered the bird gently on to the deck.

" Where did these monsters go!" he yelled with tears in his eyes.

" I Think i over heard them say something about slateport…"

" Do you too have pokemon?" Briney asked

"Yea" May and britt answered in unison.

"Ladies if i may ask for your help! Ill take ya across the sea if you'll help me get these bastards! Mind my language!"

"Funny ya should mention that we happen to need a ride!" Britt Exclaimed.

"Gladly do i have your word you'll help!" the kindly old man asked.

"Oh yea. Yup." Britt said noding. May was insanely uncomfortable fidgeting in place.

"Quickly then follow me to my home!" The Man turned around and hobled away as fast as his stubby cane would allow. May and Britt followed him at a distance discussing what they should do along the way.

"May your acting. Mwah brillent!"

"Britt im so scared what are we gonna do when we reach Slateport!"

" No worries, ive got an idea. I know how to pilot a boat.":

"What, what does that have anything to do wit-"

" Were here ladies!" Mr. Briney exclaimed opening his front door. It seemed like he lived in the most well kept building on this side of town. Once inside they were greeted to a cute little slightly dusty home adorned with family photos and small beachside knicknacks. " Mind the dust House hasn't been as clean since the wife passed God rest her soul.

"Oh it's no problem at all!" May exclaimed the weight of guilt piling up.

"You kids hold tight ill go get the old skiff up and runnin! Make yourselves at home!" Briney headed through the kitchen and through a door one could guess leaded to the marina. Britt instantly went over to the fridge rummaging for a beer. May simply sat down on one of the chairs with a hand knitted scarf on its back. After Britt found a bottle she headed over to May.

"Alright here's the plan you stay here. I'm gonna go over and convince the old codger ta stay here and let the two of us handle things." Britt said.

"Britt i don't know about this. I Think we should just tell him the truth."

"May, hunny, Listen. I've been in this game for a long while. I've got enough charm to make any guy listen to what i got to say." Britt smiled sardonically. She kissed May's forehead and headed into the Marina.

When Britt had entered the old sailor was busy at work getting the ship ready to launch. Currently he was checking gages on the dashboard. Britt boarded the ship taking a swig out of her beer. " Aye old man. Ship almost good?"

" Ah yes. Wasn't much i had to do just checking things over is all." Briney said not turning away from his instruments.

"Cool,cool." Britt flipped her beer bottle around and hit Mr. Briney as hard as she could. Briney slumped over in the seat. Luckily the bottle didn't shattered as no blood was seeping through his captians hat all seemed well Britt thought. Britt reached under his arms and dragged him out of the seat and pulling im off the boat. " So ah Mr. Briney mind if we take ya boat…. Oh wow that's so nice ah ya." Britt found some tarps in one of the corners and propped him up against the wall. "Oh and you want me to have your hat wow!" Alright see ya later mr." Britt draped the Unconscious or probably dead body and tucked afew boxes around it. She then dusted of the hat alittle before placing it on her head she then finished her beer and threw it into the water. Britt entered the quaint home again shouting "Aye May he gave us the go!"


	11. Chapter 10 It's Going Down For Real

Chapter 10 it's going down fo real

As the sliding glass doors of the spa's Lobby opened Maggie and Carmine stepped forward onto the shabby wooden floor. Carmine baked out of his fuckin gourd took careful steps toward the front desk where a very bored looking man stood, as Carmine rasied his finger in the air to speak Maggie thrust a hand infront of him waggling her finger. She began speaking to the man about something or other. To be entirely honest carmine wasn't listening all that much. Bored of the conversation he reached into his pocket and pulled out his Samsung Jitterbug™ and looked up May's Contact. He looked up at Maggie and then back down to his Samsung Jitterbug™ and composed a text to send May.

Hey May 5:01 Carmine Laskey

He Stared at his phone waiting for a reply. When it didn't come immediately he began to wonder if he had just made a critical error. He looked back up to Maggie, she was grabbing some towels from the man.

"You okay there?" Maggie asked, handing him a towel.

"Yea im cool and stuff." he said hurriedly placing his phone in his pocket.

"Sure…Go get changed in one of the stalls ill meet you in the spa." Maggie gave him a questioning glance and walked away. So Carmine did as instructed and found his way to one of the wooden stalls located right outside the spa entrance. Once inside he sat his things down on the bench and began to strip down as he reached for his pants however he could have swore he heard a buzz. It was his Samsung Jitterbug™! He flipped open his phone.

#

Hey... 5:03 May Birch

What's up? 5:03 Carmine Laskey

Nothing much just hanging out in my quarters. 5:05 May Birch

Your what? 5:05 Carmine Laskey

It's my room, Britts friends set me up with a pretty cool room. It looks like a queen lives here or something. 5:06 May Birch

That's cool, I'm high I think. 5:06 Carmine Laskey

You think? Lol I didn't know you were into that sort of thing 5:08 May Birch

I'm not really! Maggie and her friends kinda tricked me into it . 5:08 Carmine Laskey

Wonderful… Hey I've been meaning to tell you something. 5:08 May Birch

? 5:08 Carmine Laskey

#

Carmine sat his phone down as he slipped off his pants and sat the remainder of his clothes in his bag. He then wrapped his towel around his waist and slumped down into the bench. He waited...and waited… but no reply! What did she have to tell him he pondered. Could it be that *KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK*

A Loud thump at the stall door.

" Carmine you okay there? You've been gone almost half an hour!" Maggie protested.

"ah , YEAH! I'll be right there hehe…" Carmine said hurriedly shoving his things into his bag. He picked up his Samsung Jitterbug™ and flipped open one last time hoping for a response but nothing, sighing he placed the phone in his bag as well. He Opened the stall door to find Maggie standing there in nothing but a towel.

"Come on! I paid the guy a little extra so we could have one of the hot springs to ourselves." Maggie gave a wry smile.

"Oh! Okay sure." Carmine said stuttering. He followed her as she led him to the Springs they had reserved. When Maggie opened the door a hot wet mist of air juted its way out of the room. It was beautiful! The mostly natural looking landscape was only cut off by the bamboo walls and furnished with all sorts of light greeneries.

"Come on! Lets go chill out for abit." Maggie gave a sly wink as she closed the door letting her towel drop to the ground. " Whoops.." She looked at Carmine out the side of her eye. He wasn't even looking at her, she pouted. He was busy sitting his bag down in the other corner of the room. Carmine just got up and slipped into the water closing his eyes and laying his head back.

"HEY! LOOK THIS WAY IM NAKED HOW ARE YOU IGNORING ME!" Maggie protested.

"What? I've seen you naked before. When you change infront of me and do one of your weird power moves,CONSTANTLY it kinda loses its effect." Carmine said, looking at her from across the room. "Besides I told you if you are not interested in a real relationship i don't want to get ah… involved."

#

I think we've both been acting really stupid. That first week. When we ran away together. I had a lot on my mind. Like Aton actually. I'm sorry about being so back and forth. I shouldn't have gotten mad at you for talking to Maggie. These teams scare me. Especially magma. But if you think she's alright then I guess she must be a decent person. I did end up joining aqua btw. Brittany's friends have been nothing but nice to me, even if they do get a little Rowdy sometimes. Anyways I'm just trying to say I want to be friends. And I was hoping we could start over. So Hi! Im May Birch nice to meet you! 5:19 May Birch

#

"UGH! Your so FRUSTRATING SOMETIMES! How could you turn" Maggie gestured to herself. " This is down! All those other guys jump at the chance!" Maggie protested.

"Im sure they do, so why don't you just go have sex with one of them? Quit bugging me about it." Carmine said sipping his tea he now has.

"Well! I… I Don't know their… Boring! Yea! Boring your more interesting...Besides ever since you gave me a taste i've just wanted more…" She said as she began to stride toward him moving her hips back and forth.

"Is that why? Or did you do something to piss them off?"

"Rude of you to assume.." Maggie slipped into the water.

"Well why else would you not just get ahold of them?" Maggie sank into the water a bit looking away.

"It's more complicated than that.."

"How so?"

"Look, I just don't do relationships, it just doesn't work for me. It's easier for me to just do what I want to do on my own."

"I guess that's fair… did something happen?''

"Kinda…"

"What happened?"

"There was this Girl…and I think I really loved her but,UGH. I don't really wanna talk about this right now.. Get me drunk some time and maybe i'll tell you.''

"Maggie you've been telling me that since we first started talking… talk to me. It's what I'm here for." Carmine looked at her with Ernst. Maggie blushed.

"Fine… do you remember that woman May was with?"

"A little why?"

"Well back in the day she was my girlfriend, best friends since preschool…"

"WHAT?!" Carmine was genuinely surprised at how small the world seemed.

"Yea, see my dad and her mom where old rivals back in their trainer years. When they settled down and got in to research they'd bring us to the lab after school. We hung out almost everyday. She was… sweet to me." Maggie stirred the water with her finger.

"So what happpened?"

"Well I liked her a lot loved her even, but… well…" Maggie was staring into the rippling water. "We started our journeys separately, I was busy trying to help dad with his important studies and she was ready to go study hoenns marine life. So we didn't see each other often. Maybe once every few months. I'd call her every night though. Until one day… I heard she was in mawville from her mom. I hadn't heard from her all that week so I thought I'd surprise her. But when I found her she was with someone else…"

"Oh I'm so sorry Maggie… " Carmine didn't know what to say.

"It's okay that was a while ago. I'm passed it but honestly with how busy I am, it's much easier to just find someone to sleep with and move on. I just don't really have the time for relationships right now."

"So you have sex with strangers because your busy?"

"What no! Honestly it's not even really about the sex, it's just comforting sometimes."

"Huh, don't think I've ever heard that from anyone before."

Maggie looked back up at him and pointed a finger. " HEY YOUR TRYING TO DISTRACT ME!"

"What no i just want-"

"Nice try Carmine. You've left me with no choice!" Maggie slumped forward and got on all fours. She crawled her way through the water over to him. "My ultimate secret technique!"

"That's not gonna work on me... " Carmine said not being able to pick a team.

"Of course it will. the sexy tiger crawl always works" She said inching her way on to him. She began kissing his neck working her way up to his ear before nibbling on his earlobe.

"Guh! What's … a tiger?" Carmine was trying to despreatly hold on to his dumb anime protagenist ideals.

"Shut the fuck up and kiss me." Maggie said as she began to grind on him. And he did, for the first time he leaned into it. Even though he had some reservations about having his first time with Maggie he was going to let it happen. She's not a terrible person, certainly not the love of his life but she was a friend; and a good one at that. Besides this was cathartic for her, she seemed to almost need this. Unfortunately for Carmine he had no idea what to do.

"Hey Maggie?" Carmine said pulling away.

"Yeah Carmine?" Maggie said a little surprised.

"It's okay, we can Ah… I mean I'm okay with you… having sex I mean… with me."

"Wait, Carmine have you not?" Maggie asked stifling a giggle. Carmine shaked his head, and she leaned forward to get right in his ear.

"I'm going to rock your fucking world." She said before going in for the kiss.

#

Sorry that was dumb… but i hope you know what i meant...5:24 May Birch

#

Their lips were locked as Maggie attempted to slide Carmines dick into her. Grabbing the back of his albino hair she shoved his face into her breast. Sure enough after a bit more grinding he slid in. He was a half decent size she thought she was going to have fun with this.

"Maggie…" Carmine whimpered.

"Shut up and suck my tits." Maggie said really gripping his hair and pressing his lips to her left nipple.

#

Maybe I shouldn't have phrased it like that...sorry 5:34 May Birch

#

Maggie was really riding his dick now speeding up and slowing down as she saw fit.

"Fuck babe… You like that?" Maggie said pulling his head back and looking into his ruby red eyes. He didn't answer, he just looked away embarrassed. "I said do you like that?" she demanded as she placed her hands around his throat. She began to speed up breathing heavy in the hot spa air.

#

You there? 5:40 May Birch

#

Maggie pulled off of him standing above him water running down her body. She grabbed his head and shoved him into her crotch.

"Fucking eat it, like you did the other night baby" She commanded using her free hand to grab her breast and play with her nipple.

#

Well i've gtg Britt's boss wants to talk to me about something txt me back if you wanna talk later 5:51 May Birch

#

After a few minutes of Carmines tongue exploring every part of her crotch she clutched and the back of his hair as her legs began to quiver. She let out a gasp as her body responded to her orgasm making most of her muscles spasm.

#

See yea 6:08 May Birch

#

" Sit up on the edge. I need to taste your fucking dick." Carmine did as he was told and sat up on the ledge. She placed herself between his legs as she took in the length of his dick in one go. She gagged a little before pulling away and doing it again. Her petite hand wrapped itself around the shaft of his member. "You've been so good doing exactly what i tell you. So here's your reward…" Maggie began to Kiss the tip of his cock and worked her way down his shaft. Licking around his sack and engulfing them in her mouth. She let her tongue run wild around his scrotum until she decided he had enough. She spat them out trying to catch her breath. She kissed them again before working her way down to his…

#

Later that is 6:23 May Birch

#

She was jerking him off as fast as her arm could allow now her other hand being occupied with the finger she had up his rectum.

"Come on, cum for me baby. Right on my fucking face…" Maggie pleaded placing his dick right along the length of her face. Within seconds Carmines load burst out of his cock and all over her face. She kept massaging his dick until she was sure she had gotten every last drop on her. "Fuck yea…" Maggie said as she began to orgasm again. She gently pulled her finger out of him and used her other hand to wipe the cum into her mouth. She licked her lips as she stood up and pulled him into the water. She let him slide back into her as she kissed him, cum still on her lips. "Oh god, You've been holding out on me." Maggie said as she pulled away from Carmine.

" That was… amazing…" Carmine said as he lay in the water with a certain glow to his complexion.

" See it wasn't that bad…" Maggie wiggled her hips around with him still inside as she rested her head on his. Carmine let out a quiet gasp as maggie giggled. She began to pull away again and stood up. She laid next to him and pulled his head to her chest. The two layer in the steaming bath in silence for afew minutes taking in the setting sun.

"Thanks for asking about me earlier. You one of the few who have done that."

"Of course…" Carmine said closing his eyes. Maggie rested her head against his before politely shoving him so she could stand up.

"Not that I don't want to cuddle or anything but, dry cum in your hair is super annoying to get out. so I've got to go clean up. But I'll be back." She winked at him as she reached for her towel wrapping it around herself. She gave him one last glance before she exited the room.

"Damn…" Carmine said the minute she closed the door. " How does she always manage to get me to do whatever she wants?... well it's not like I stopped her… " Carmine simply slumped back in the afterglow and closed his eyes.

Meanwhile in the past when they played shitty games that sucked ass…

Deep in the depths of the ocean…

"Captain we've found it!" An Aqua grunt sat at his station waiting as his Monitor displayed a small Blue and Red Egg being gently scooped up by the subs mechanical arms.

"What! Finally the Prince will be ours!" Archie exclaimed.

"Receiving it now Captain!" the Grunt called in response. Archie made his way to the center of the room to the Receiving Tube.

"Gather Around Gentlemen and come see what the ocean has brought us!" Archie gestured to some of his underlings in the room.

"Aye Noobies! Get in here!" One of the grunts shouted to the two new recruits in the hallway. One of them was a tall twink of a man with brown hair and Gunnar Glasses and the other a shorter huskier man with blonde hair.

"Yea im comin, i'm comin." The Twink shouted. The tube in the center of the room filled with water as two parts of a clear metal capped capsule closed in around the Blue Egg. the water then drained from the tube as a platform raised to catch the capsule.

"Aye Lads! There he be!" Archie exclaimed. "We might not need that girl Britt to bring us anyhow! The key to summoning the leviathan is all mine!" Archie reached forward to grasp the Capsule. But Before his hands could touch the Capsule…

"Not so fast Cap, thats not yours!" The Twinks hands shot out to grab the egg.

"What in blazes do you think your doing?!" Archie protested.

"Yo dude, Vibe Check!" The huskier man said as his fist went straight into archies face. GUH! Archie screamed as he fell to the floor. The Two started to run into the hall shoving past all the aqua grunts.

"What are ye all doin! STOP THEM!" Archie shouted. The Duo ran as fast as they could dropping their uniforms as they went.

"Traitors!" one of the grunts shouted.

"Jokes on you sis." The twink said as he made it to the end of the hallway and began to climb up the ladder one handed.

"We were never on your side homie!" the Huskier man said as he threw a smoke bomb and followed the Twink. After reaching the top they shoved a trash can inside the ladder well.

"That should keep them for now." the twink said. Just then his transmitter began to beep.

"Agent Toast, Agent Cody how goes the mission?" Uttered a voice from an unknown location.

"Hey Helix! It's going pretty well we haven't had to kill anybody this time so that's usually a good thing." Toasty replied.

"Yo i can't wait to fuck these guys up" Cody said.

"Yea sure, just make your way out of there and ill pick you up a Dewford." Helix replied.

"Why can't you just pick us up?" Toast replied.

"Because we only have one helicopter on loan this time and we can't lose three in the same week. And it's only tuesday…"

"Fine see yea there." Cody remarked.

"Come on let's blow this dump" Toast replied as he began to run through the next hallway.

Even Meanwhilier...

"UGHHHHHHH! Like COME ON! Where the hell are those guys we've been waitin a freakin hour!" Britt said. Staring at her PokeNav. Brittany and May were waiting out in the middle of seemingly nowhere. May who had been sitting out on the deck of the SS Briney, got up and made her way over to Britteny putting her sketchpad away in her fanny pack.

"I'm sure your friends will be here soon Britt just calm down." May put a reassuring hand on her shoulder giving her a light peck on the cheek.

"Ya? I sure hope so… no idea what could be keepin em" Britt took a glance around their surroundings not seeing anything for miles. Just then the water next to them exploded! Sending the boat corening to the side and knocking the both of them to the deck. "What?!" Britt exclaimed in surprise. A Huge submarine breached through the ocean sending waves in all directions. "HEY! That's the guys!" Suddenly the top hatch of the sub opened and out came two men in stylish red and white uniforms. "Huh? Wait it can't be" Britt squinted to get a better look. As the two men ran out onto the deck 3 aqua grunts came scurrying out from the hatch.

"Hey! Stop Them!" The first grunt yelled.

"I'd love to stop and chat but ah, fuck you i've gotta go. Come on Cody follow me!" The dashing one with the gunnar glasses said as he ran toward the front of the sub.

"Yogurt dude." The shorter man added turning around to follow. It was then that May Noticed something. The man supposedly called Cody was holding something. A small blue and red egg that glinted in the light as the sun's rays caught it. May Gasped in surprise, but why? She'd never seen it before. May instantly dove into the water making her way toward the submarine.

"May what in da hell are ya doing?!" Britt said shocked.

"I've got to stop them!"

"What? May those are Pokemon Rangers you don't stand a chance besides! You don't even know what their doin!" May stopped and treaded water as she turned around she was already only a few feet away from the sub.

"You're right I don't but I can't shake the feeling that I have to help!" May continued on making her way to the subs later and crawling up it.

"You Crazy bitch…" Britt said following after her. Meanwhile up top.

" Yo Toast a little help over here!" Cody was struggling to get some distance between him and one of the Grunts throwing punches at him while trying not to drop the egg. The man Called Toast looked around until he spotted exactly what he needed.

"Nice." He grabbed a capture device in his pocket and fired his totally not a beyblade at a nearby Tropis that just so happened to be flying by. The small top like capture tool swooped around the large flying dinosaur. Once it made a few passes around the status indicator turned white indicating a successful capture.

" Tropis! Help out eh?" toast yelled into the air as his Twitch affiliate gunnar glasses glinted in the sunlight. The Tropis swooped down from the sky firing a solar beam across the deck knocking back afew grunts.

"Damn Rangers!" The man who had been attacking cody said as he fell to the deck.

"Nice try fuck boys, but we'll have to do this dance some other time!" He shouted snapping his fingers. The tropis landed allowing them time to get on it's back but just as they were doing so…"

"Not so fast Churro ember!" May had just arrived and through out her Combusken. The dick shaped chicken pokemon ran across the deck before jumping up in the air and breathing fire at the rangers.

"Man what the fuck?!" Cody shouted.

"A trainer? Man, what do you think you're doing? Get out of here with that shit. Go home hunny this doesn't involve you." Toast the Twitch affiliate ranger shouted at her. "Tropis hit it with an attack or something im kind over this whole bit." The Tropis looked up at him in confusion. " I mean use wing attack or whatever." Tropis flapped its wings and took off toward the Combusken smacking it with one of its glowing leaf wings. Churro was sent hurtling back toward a few of the grunts. May took off after them as they passed by her.

"I'm Not through with you!" May Jumped after hem grabbing onto Cody's leg. However The Tropis took off into the sky regardless.

"What is with this bitch?!" Cody exclaimed holding on to Toast back.

"Give HIM BACK!" May shouted in an unexpectedly hostel voice.

"Look for the record i don't hit women unless its in self defense and i don't know what you're talking about bro." and with that Cody reeled back his leg and kicked May square in the face. Her grip went limp as she plummeted toward the water. It seemingly moved around her she thought cushioning her fall before the dark took her.

"HOLY SHIT MAY!" Britt shouted just now halfway up the ladder. She watched as the Rangers flew off into the distance with disgust before jumping off the ladder and pencil diving into the water. Once she was in she opened her eyes looking around for May and there she was. Glowing in the distance? That can't be right Britt thought to herself. Either way she began swimming toward her as fast as she could. She liked to think she was a half decent swimmer but the distance still felt like it was incredibly far away. She reached into her pocket digging around for her rebreather. She placed it in her mouth and continued on desperately.

'Oh god I'm not gonna make it in time she's going to drown!' Britt's mind was racing desperately looking for a way to save her. It was then that something Huge came from the oceans depths up toward May's body. A dim red glow of patterns began to illuminate parts of May's body. As well did the lights on the unknown creature.

'What the hell?' Britt thought before everything went white. Britt opened her eyes, how much time had passed? She was still wet so it couldn't have been that long. She was on the deck of the SS Briney. She couldn't make sense of it, so she sat up and looked around for May. There she was leaned up against the side of the boat. Breathing thank god. Britt could barely move she felt exhuasted.

"AHOY!" a loud groff voice shouted from on top of the sub. " Hold tight! We be comin ta get ya!" the tall dark skinned man shouted.

"Archie?" Britt said quietly. Before resting next to May she was so tired. ' i'm just going to rest my eyes a smidge.' she said before quietly drifting off to sleep.


End file.
